A New Lease on Life
by Mel674
Summary: Demetri finds Michelle, a human on the verge of death after being beaten by her stepfather. He takes her back to Volterra because he couldn't let her die. Demetri had feelings for the girl the moment he laid hands on her. Does she feel the same about him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm new to writing fanfiction (which would explain my poor detail and grammar, please forgive that! I'll get better, promise!) so please be gentle. Please review my story and feel free to leave suggestions, those would be much appreciated since I am a beginner at this. I'll keep writing if you guys like it and review.**

**I don't own Twilight.  
**

"Stop it, STOP it, please!" I yelled at my stepfather as his fist landed another blow to my head. My stepfather was high on drugs or alcohol (or a combination of both) , as usual and I, as usual, was powerless against him. He attacked me almost on a daily basis and when he was really out of it, he'd rape me. Where was my mother? Well, she was passed out on the couch after having too much to drink.

"Shut up Michelle, you're giving me a headache," my mom moaned out. She continued watching Joe, my stepfather, hit me with no end in sight. She never once tried stopping him. She loved this man more than she loved me, the daughter she gave birth to 16 years ago.

All this time, I kept thinking of how I wanted to die. After 6 years of agonizing torture that started when I was 10, this was the final straw. I fell in and out of consciousness when I suddenly felt myself being dragged by my hair to my room. I knew where this was going. I was thrown on my bed as Joe ripped my clothes off of my body and threw them in the corner. His clothes landed next to mine in a matter of seconds and before I could yell out, he covered my mouth with duct tape and had his way with me.

I begged for mercy as he raped me. I kicked and kicked until I felt o more energy in my body. Tears came to my eyes and down my face as this all went on. When it was over, I felt him pick me up and throw me in his pickup truck.

"Please just kill me, kill me please," I said as he carried me to his car. We must have driven around for close to an hour, until we reached what seemed to be a forest. He gave me a couple more punches to the head and kicked me all over before he threw me out of the car and sped away.

I don't know what I did to deserve this. I was the top of my class at school, I obeyed every single order that my "parents" gave me (because if I didn't obey them, I was in for a world of pain) yet my so called parents left me out here to die.

"Help me, someone please help me," I whispered as I slowly drifted to sleep. I was awakened hours later when I heard the rustling of leaves and faint noises. I opened my eyes and saw two men hovering over me. Both were tall, although one was taller, one had blonde hair and the other had brown hair. They both were built big and extremely pale and seemed to have red eyes, although in my condition, I wasn't quite sure.

**Demetri POV**

"Do you smell that Felix, there is a human nearby," I turned to him and noticed that he was still sucking another human dry. When the blood was completely drained from the body, he got up and fixed himself.

"Lets go," he said, "it smells delicious but we must hurry as Aro and the other are expecting us soon." I nodded in agreement and we ran off to find the source of the scent. The scent was strong which allowed us to track the source down quickly. I saw the girl laying in the leafs half naked, badly bruised and beaten. Blood was dripping from her head as I lifted her off the ground. She moved slightly but did not open her eyes. Usually, I was quick to drink from a human this delicious but this human was different than others we have ever encountered. The moment I picked her up, I felt something, almost like a connection to her. I couldn't let her die.

"What are you doing?" Felix looked at me in confusion, trying to analyze my intentions. "Kill her already and lets go, you know how the masters get when we are late."

"I can't let her die," I said, "I'm taking her back to the masters at once. Something about this human is different and they surely would want to know why."

Felix didn't like the idea of taking back this human to Aro, Marcus, and Caius but he was powerless. We ran back to Volterra and burst through the doors of the palace until we reached the meeting hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the kind reviews guys! I just came back from my birthday dinner and I couldn't wait to post up chapter 2, so here it is! Once again, comment and review the story. Tell me things you'd like to see happen or how I can improve and I will take it into consideration for the next chapters!  
**

**Aro POV**

We heard Demetri and Felix at the doors and summoned the guards to let them in. Demetri walked in carrying a human girl who had the most delectable smell that I have ever encountered. The human was absolutely beautiful in all ways. Her hair was a chocolaty brown color and flowed down to her waist in soft waves, her features were delicate but her eyes were the most beautiful of all her features. Her eyes were a hazel color with specks of green and blue throughout. As she lay still in Demetri's arms, I couldn't help but wonder why he brought her here.

"Why did you bring a human here Demetri, you know that she is in danger being in a room full of vampires." We all had fed but with a human this delicious, it was hard to restrain ourselves, especially Jane and Alec, since they were much younger.

"Master," he said as he walked forward and gave me his hand, "this human, I found her in the forest when Felix and I were hunting. She was half naked and unconscious when we found her. I saw something in her, so I rescued her and brought her here. I believe she may be useful to us, possessing some sort of ability possibly.

"Demetri, while it is dangerous for you to bring a human here, especially one this delicious, I appreciate your effort to add more power to the guard. She is welcome here until she is well and then we will determine what power, if any, she has. But if she possesses no power, you know we will have no choice but to kill her ." He nodded his head in agreement.

"Gianna, please come in here, I have a task for you."

"Yes master, what is it you need ?" she asked.

"Please find a room for our guest to stay in," I told her, "and help Demetri clean her wounds."

"As you wish master, Demetri, please follow me." She and Demetri walked out of the room but the scent of the human still filled the room.

**Michelle POV**

I woke up when I felt cold washcloths being passed over my body. I saw the blonde man and a brunette woman hover over me while cleaning my wounds. They must have been done since the woman walked out with the washcloths and bucket of water in hand. The man was on his way out before I called him back.

"Who are you and where am I?" I asked him and he walked towards me.

"I'm Demetri of the Volturi and you are in Volterra. And may I ask, what is your name?"

"Michelle." Now that he was closer, I couldn't help but notice how incredibly beautiful he was. Everything about him caught my eye. Men this good looking don't come around often. I gathered myself up and began to speak. "Thank you for saving me tonight, I'd be dead if you and your friend hadn't rescued me. Speaking of your friend, what's his name? I'd also like to thank him."

"His name is Felix."

"Where can I find him?" I tried to get up from the bed to walk to the door but I was still sore from the beatings I took earlier. I guess I won't be going anywhere anytime soon.

"He isn't here right now but he will be later. But for now you need to rest, you've had a long day today. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Alright, thanks again, I owe you big time," I said as I laid down on the bed, his eyes never leaving mine. I felt a connection between Demetri and I when I gazed into his eyes. They were red with traces of black in them for some unknown reason but I think that only got me more interested. I could tell he cared about me, or else he wouldn't have bothered saving me from the forest and cleaning me up. "Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Of course I'll stay," he said as he ran his fingers through my hair, "I'll do anything you want me to do." He got up from where he was sitting and laid next to me on the bed, stroking my hair with one hand and hugging me with the other. I kissed him on the lips and when I realized what I had done, I apologized.

"Please don't apologize Michelle, or else I would have to apologize for this," he kissed me back, a kiss more passionate than the one I had given him. We got more and more into the kiss and we would have continued the kiss if there wasn't a knock at the door. Demetri got up and answered it, it was the other man I saw in the forest.

"Thank you for saving me today Felix, if you two wouldn't have been there, I would be dead right now." Tears started running down my face but quickly dried them since I hate when people see me cry.

"Your welcome, I see you are doing better now, thanks to Demetri," he said that with a smirk on his face and turned to see Demetri for his reaction. Demetri looked embarrassed out of his mind but I just laughed which then made him nervously laugh.

"Get out Felix, Michelle needs her sleep."

"Fine, I'll see you both tomorrow at the meeting. Goodnight Michelle." Felix walked out of the door, chuckling as he walked through the hallway.

"It has been a long day, I'm going to sleep. Aren't you?"

"I'm not that tired right now so I'll stay here until you fall asleep. Goodnight _mi amore_."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thank you again for the kind reviews, they truly mean alot to me. This chapter took me forever to write (I kept changing my mind throughout) and hopefully you guys will like it. I probably won't be able to update for a couple of days since I have some hw I need to get done but as soon as I'm done, I'll start writing again!**

**Reviews are always encouraged, it lets me know that people are reading my stories!**

**And I don't own Twilight, surprise, surprise.  
**

**Michelle POV**

Last night was the best night I have ever had in my life! For the first time in a long time, I felt safe and loved, and it was all thanks to Demetri. As cliché as it may sound, Demetri was my knight in shining armor. Like I've said before, the night he rescued me, I felt something between us, we had feelings for each other. He liked me and I liked him back. I got up from the bed and saw that Demetri wasn't at my side. Bummer, but I'll survive. I walked over to a mirror and fixed my hair, but I couldn't help looking at my bruises. There were hardly any on my face but my legs and stomach were covered in greenish blue bruises. I winced in pain as I touched one that was on my hip, definitely the worse out of all of them. I heard a knock on the door. "Come in!"

"How did you sleep beautiful?" said the ever charming Demetri as he walked in.

"Who, me? I looked around as if there were other people in the room, making him chuckle. "I slept the best I have in years and it's all thanks to you," I said as I hugged him tight and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you hungry? I had Gianna prepare you breakfast and it should be ready, lets go."

"I'm starving, but do you have any clothes I can change into? These are kinda gross after laying in the forest yesterday."

"Already taken care of, Gianna laid out some clothes over there on the seat for you to change into."

"Let me go change," I said as I grabbed the clothes, "and then we'll go to breakfast!" I smiled as I walked into the bathroom. I changed into a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a cute pink top with black crocheting and walked out of the bathroom.

"You are looking great Michelle, now lets go before your food gets cold." We walked down a long hallway, lined with several sculptures and paintings. As an art geek, everything I saw was beautiful, I wanted to stay and see more artwork but my hunger couldn't wait. We went into a large room where I smelled breakfast. Hash browns, sausage, and scrambled eggs, my favorite!

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'm not hungry, I ate before I came and got you this morning."

"Fine, suit yourself," I was eating my breakfast when Felix barged in.

"You both are wanted in the meeting room by the leaders, they wish to speak with you immediately." What did Felix mean when he said "leaders" and why did they want to see me immediately? So many questions rushed through my head at one moment and it gave me a headache. A piercing headache caused by the blows to the head I took the last night, great, just what I needed right now.

"What's wrong love?"

"Nothing, just a headache, it'll pass. So lets go meet these leaders of yours who are dying to talk to me." We walked hand in hand until we reached our destination.

**Aro's POV**

We told Felix to fetch Demetri and his human for a chat. Today is the day that we determine if the human girl has powers or not. And if she has no useful power, we kill her. I invited Eleazar from the Denali coven to our meeting today as he would be vital in determining whether the human has a special ability or not.

"Master Aro, Demetri and the human are here to see you," Gianna, the secretary told me.

"Splendid, let them in!"

Demetri and the human walked into the room, and once again, the human's delicious scent filled the room. I stood in front of them and started my speech.

"Welcome to Volterra. I am Aro of the Volturi, and these are my brothers, Marcus and Caius. This here is Eleazar, a close friend of ours.

"What's the Volturi? I've never heard of you guys before." I couldn't help but think, "of course you have never heard of us, you humans aren't supposed to know about us…" I had to tell her that we're vampires, there was no beating around the bush.

"To be brief, we are the royalty in the vampire world. We make the rules for vampires to follow, and if they break them, we carry out punishments. The Volturi is made up of vampires with special abilities who help enforce the laws. I can see a person's history with the touch of a hand. Marcus can see how strong relationships are. Demetri can locate anyone in the world once he has their tenor in his mind. Jane can create illusions of pain and Alec can numb a person's senses.

"Vampires? So they really do exist? Fine, but what do you want with me?"

"Demetri believes that you may possess a special ability useful to us and that's why we are gathered here. But first, I'd like to know more about you, will you do me the honor?" She held her hands out hesitantly and I quickly took them into mine. Her name was Michelle and was a young human, only 16 years old, so I didn't expect to see a lot but from what I saw, she had lived a miserable life. Her life was full of beatings at the hands of her drunken stepfather, it amazed me how cruel some humans could be to their children. I saw her getting attacked by the man and being left out to die in the forest until Demetri found her. Demetri had been with the human since then and had already developed a liking to the human. The human had also developed feelings for him. Interesting, I'll have to ask Marcus later how strong their relationship is.

"Eleazar, please come forward and do what you must to determine whether Michelle has a power or not." The girl looked terrified, as did Demetri when Eleazar walked up to her. A low growl escaped Demetri's chest as I motioned him to stand at my side. I couldn't have him interfering with the process that would decide the fate of his beloved Michelle.

**Michelle's POV**

I was horrified out of my mind. I mean, who wouldn't be scared out of their right mind being in a room with 7 vampires who could probably kill me in a matter of seconds? I'm trying to be brave, for my sake and Demetri's sake, because if something happened to me, he wouldn't forgive himself. I stood there, shaking, on the verge of crying when one of them approached me, must have been Eleazar.

"Give me your hands miss Michelle," he told me in a demanding, yet calm tone. I placed my hands in his, noticing how cold he was, probably a vampire thing. My heart raced and my head pounded as he pulled me closer to him. Now I was freaking out. The throbbing in my head got worse and worse.

"Eleazar, do you see anything?" Aro impatiently asked. Anyone could tell that he was frustrated that it was taking so long, but he had no choice but to wait.

"Aro, I do see something, something you will like." He let go of my hands and gave them to Aro. I fell to the ground, clutching my head with my hands, forcing my eyes shut, and began to cry. I felt someone come to my side, I sensed it was Demetri, but just to be sure, I opened my eyes and saw that it was him, what a relief. He helped me get up from the ground and held onto me so that I didn't fall again.

"Marvelous!" He let go of Eleazar's hand and walked towards me. "Brothers, Eleazar informed me that Michelle's ability is she can see the future. Isn't it wonderful?" He said clapping his hands together.

"So would that explain these terrible headaches I've been getting?" I asked.

"Yes it would my dear Michelle. Since you are human, the visions drain you of your power. For now you need your rest. Demetri, take Michelle to her room and answer any questions she may have about our kind. We will call for you both tomorrow."

Something tells me that my life here will be anything but boring.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello once again guys! I told you guys last chapter that I wouldn't update until I finished my HW but that didn't last, I just had to write! I'm almost done with my hw so I probably will start chapter 5 tonight. Thank you for the kind reviews!**

**Like always, leave reviews please! They motivate me to keep writing!**

**And I do not own Twilight, I know, what a shocker.  
**

**Demetri POV**

The meeting yesterday with Aro and the other masters was unbearable. I couldn't stand to see Michelle in pain. Even though Eleazar wasn't responsible for the pain, I wanted nothing more that to rip him limb from limb and burn the pieces. But it is my fault that this is all happening. I put Michelle through this torture, and for that I will never forgive myself, but I vow to keep her safe at all costs, even if I die in the process. I love her too much. Michelle was asleep so I drifted away and took a walk around the palace to clear my mind. While walking, I bumped into Alec.

"Good morning Alec, I trust everything is going well with you."

"Everything is good. And how is Michelle holding up? She isn't terrified of us is she? He chuckled.

"She is still shaken up after what happened yesterday but I think she'll be fine. I haven't talked to her about our kind yet, but hopefully she will take it well."

"That's good to hear. I'll be dropping by later to officially introduce myself to Michelle, if you don't mind."

"Not at all, I'm sure she would like some more company. Will Jane also be dropping by?"

"She said she would join me after she comes back from feeding. Hopefully she can make friends with Michelle, it'd be good for her. I have to go but I'll see you both later." I had just sat down at a bench near the meeting room when I heard screams come from a nearby room. I prayed that they weren't coming from Michelle's as I ran to the source of the screams, it was Michelle's room. I feared that the headaches were to blame or worse, someone had bitten her. When I came in the room, I saw Felix and Aro standing off to the side.

"Before you worry Demetri, we didn't bite her or anything, Aro and I came in when we heard Michelle screaming." I knew they wouldn't harm her, she is too valuable to me and to Aro.

"I believe you. Aro, do you think she might be having a vision?"

"I highly doubt it. When she gets visions, she gets grueling headaches but right now, she doesn't have one. It may just be a bad dream she is experiencing, it should pass soon. Until then, I have some matters I need to tend to. I will be back soon to check up on Michelle. Felix, stay here with Demetri and keep him company while Michelle wakes up."

"Yes master." And with that, Aro was gone. I glanced over at Michelle, who still had a horrified expression on her face and was lying in a fetal position. I couldn't stand seeing her this way. "Should we wake her up Felix?"

"If you want, it is time for her to wake up anyway." I walked over to her bedside and slowly shook her shoulder. She opened her hazel colored eyes and flinched away from my hold, gasping for air as if she had just ran a marathon. Her frightened expression turned to one of relief when she realized that Felix and I were there at her side. "What's going on?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"You were screaming while you slept, Aro and I came in to see what was happening and kept watch over you. Demetri showed up seconds later to make sure you were alright." Felix sat down on the chair next to the bed, knowing that a long conversation was probably going to start.

**Michelle's POV**

I woke up when I felt someone shaking my shoulder. Great, I only got to sleep a couple of hours and for most of that time, I had nightmares of being back at the place I used to call home. It was another typical night: I had just come home from the library after studying (and I typically went there because I didn't want to be at home) and I saw my mother on the couch, vodka bottle in hand, watching reruns of Intervention (oh the irony!). Joe was no where in sight, thank God, but he was bound to appear sooner or later. I walked over to the freezer, pulled out a microwave dinner, put it in the microwave and went to my room for my books. I walked past my mom's room and saw Joe on the bed, holding an empty bottle of tequila in one hand and using his other hand as a pillow. I did my best to remain unseen but he managed to catch a glimpse and went after me, staggering down the hall, not letting go of the bottle. I ran to my room and closed the door, although that didn't do much since it had no lock. He pounded against the door until it flew open and grabbed me by the wrist, throwing me into the corner. I knew where this was heading. He started hitting me, not stopping until he truly got tired. When he left, I cried my eyes out and that was the last thing I remembered, I must have woken up after that.

I told Demetri and Felix about my dream and when I had finished, I saw that their faces were full of disgust and horror. "I'm fine guys, really I am."

"You're a bad liar," Felix said as he got up from the chair and leaned against the wall.

"I know I'm a bad liar but you both need to calm down," I continued, " I appreciate the concern, really I do, but I don't want to talk about it anymore, at least for now."

"And what would you like to talk about then?" Demetri finally spoke, a hint of anger in his tone.

"Well, Aro said that you had to tell me about your kind…err, I mean vampires…"

Both of them started to laugh but Demetri went on and started. "There is a lot to explain but we'll explain the main points. First, we vampires tend to be very old. Felix and I are a little over 700 years old.

"But you both don't look old, you look pretty young," I said.

Felix began, "We were changed when we were young. I was 20 and Demetri was 19 when we were turned. We will be this age for eternity, there is no changing it."

I thought of things I could ask them, but one thing really stood out to me, their eyes. "What about your eyes," I asked, "they're a beautiful color…"

"I'd hardly call them "beautiful" but that isn't the point. Our eyes are red because we drink human blood." My whole body tensed up at Demetri's response. He continued, "Do not worry Michelle," he said as he moved my hair away from my neck, "even though your scent is intoxicating to us, we won't dare lay a hand on you."

"Thank you?" I nervously laughed, and finally saw a smile emerging on their faces. I wasn't worried that they would kill me, I trusted them, I practically considered Felix as my big brother and love Demetri more than anyone. "I was just kidding guys relax," I said as I got up from the bed and grabbed some clothes to change into, "I'm going to go change out of these clothes so wait here." I went into the bathroom and changed into a dark blue dress and red flats, combed my hair, and I was set. I walked out of the bathroom and saw two new faces in the room. They were the twins that Aro mentioned having the power to create illusions of pain and numb the senses, I think their names were Jane and Alec. Time to make new friends. "Hi, I'm Michelle, nice to meet you."

"I'm Alec and this is my sister, Jane," he said as he motioned for her to come forward and stand next to him. She was a little shorter than me but she had a menacing look. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her crimson eyes focused on me at all time, noting every move I took.

"Hello, nice to meet you," her words sounded forced, I had a feeling she didn't like me.

"We must get going Jane. It is a pleasure to formally meet you Michelle, we will be seeing you around. Goodbye." They were gone in a blink of an eye. I turned to Demetri and Felix and asked what was up with Jane.

"She isn't too fond of humans but give it some time, she could grow attached to you. But be careful, she may look innocent but she is far from it. One glare could have you writhing on the floor in pain. Isn't that right Felix?" I turned to Felix, who nodded and told me not to get on her bad side, or any side for that matter. If a big, strong vampire like Felix was affected by Jane, I didn't want to imagine how much pain she could inflict on me, a 5 foot 4, 110 lb human.

"Are you guys ready to go?" I jumped off the bed and ran to the door.

"Go where?" Demetri asked.

"I'm human, remember? I have to eat breakfast or else I'll starve," I said as I opened the door. They got up from where they were and walked into the hall. I held onto Demetri's arm as we made our way to the dining room.


	5. Chapter 5

**So readers, SUPER SORRY I havent updated in a long time, I've had things I've had to do in preparation for school which starts tomorrow(Wednesday). With that said, I wont be able to update as frequently, maybe I can update on the weekends. Thank you for the review I got!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I really hate to say it, but if I don't get at least 5 reviews for this chapter, I'll probably end the story. It's hard to write and if people don't read, I don't have motivation to continue. So again, please review!**

**And I do not own Twilight.**

**Michelle's POV**

Felix, Demetri and I went into the dining room to eat breakfast. Correction: Felix and Demetri watched me eat breakfast. "Do you guys miss human food?" I said as I dug into the omelette that Gianna had cooked for me.

"No, I don't even remember what it tastes like, it's been seven hundred years since I had it," Demetri said. Felix nodded his head in agreement. I finished my omelette and went to the sink to wash it so that we could get out of here since Demetri and Felix looked bored out of their minds. "Lets get out of here guys," I told them. We had barely made it into the hallway when we were approached by Alec.

"Demetri, Felix, you are both needed immediately. We have business we need to take care of," Alec said in a stern tone. It must be something serious. "Go ahead guys, I'll be fine, promise. I'm going to walk around for a while."

"Be careful Michelle. I'll find you as soon as we are done with our duties." Demetri gave me a kiss on the cheek before he, Felix, and Alec ran off. I walked through what seemed to be a never ending hallway, looking at the paintings and sculptures that lined it. These works of art were hundreds of years old, it was amazing! I remembered learning about some of these masterpieces in my art and history class but I never would have imagined seeing them in real life. I looked at a clock that hung in front of me and saw that it had been almost two hours since Demetri had left with Felix and Alec. It was taking forever and I was running out of things to do. I decided to head back to my room and just lay down. My room wasn't that far away when a throbbing pain in my head hit me. Not this again. It felt as though there was a heart in my head, pounding faster and faster. I reached my room, collapsing on the floor from the pain I was feeling. I couldn't scream, it would only make the pain worse if I did scream. I crawled to the bathroom and went to the sink to splash my face with water. The water did help cool me down and made the pain fade. I slowly walked to the chair and heard the door open. Finally! I couldn't see who was there since the headache made my vision fuzzy.

"Michelle, _amore_, what is wrong?" It was Demetri, that voice was all too familiar to me. I could sense the concern is his voice when he spoke. I lifted my head and saw his face, his features reflecting the concern and worry his voice had shown.

"Another headache, but its starting to go away," I told him. It still hurt, but not as bad as before. I took a couple deep breaths in to relax myself and surely enough, the headache was gone. "Are you finally done with your business?" I looked up and saw Aro standing at Demetri's side.

"Yes, for the moment being. I would have come earlier to check on you but I had to tend to some important matters," Aro said, his crimson eyes focused on me the entire time.

**Aro POV**

I had been stuck doing business with Marcus and Caius all day, which can get extremely boring considering Marcus hardly ever talks and Caius is always in a grumpy mood when we have business to deal with. First we had to deal with a newborn running rampant in our area, killing several humans on a daily basis. Our law does allow for a human death or two to sustain our thirst but this newborn went beyond that, and we risked getting exposed. The newborn was quickly caught, dismembered, and burned. Heidi then came in with a batch of humans for us to feed from. They weren't the best humans that she brought us, but it would do for the moment being.

After feeding, we all went our separate ways, and I accompanied Demetri to see how Michelle was doing. Upon entering, I saw her on the chair, hugging her legs, her head resting on her knees. I could hear her taking several long breaths, as if she were trying to calm herself down. Demetri rushed over to her, took her in his arms and asked her what was wrong.

"Another headache, but its starting to go away," she told him. She looked better, considering that just a couple days earlier she was on the floor in tears because of the headache. "Are you finally done with your business?"

"Yes, for the moment being. I would have come earlier to check on you but I had to tend to some important matters," I told her, looking into her hazel eyes, thinking what a shame it will be that she loses that beautiful color when she turns into one of us. "Demetri, will you excuse us? I have to talk with Michelle for a minute, it won't take long."

"Of course Master." He exited the room, leaving Michelle and I alone to talk.

"What is it sir?" She asked, her voice full of innocence. I could sense she was afraid because her heartbeat rose.

"Do not fret Michelle, I just wanted to see how you were doing and by the looks of things, I'd say you are doing very well. Will you give me your hand?"

"Yeah, of course." She handed me her hand and took an unnecessary breath as her thoughts filled my head. "I see that everyone has treated you well."

"I love it here! Everyone I ran into have been extremely kind. Demetri has been here for me since the start. Felix has been a big brother to me. I really haven't gotten to know Alec but I can tell he's nice. I'm only worried about Jane. I don't think she likes me that much."

"It takes a while for Jane to warm up to people, especially humans, give it some time. I wanted to know, when you have these headaches, what is it you see?"

"Well, I see bright light and I can faintly see figures, I don't know if it's people or not. This time I could make out some things but the first time I had one of these episodes, it was blurry. Why do you ask?"

"Interesting...I was thinking of doing some research to figure out a way for your ability to strengthen while you are still a human. These visions drain you of your strength quickly, I'd like to avoid that. Do you have any other concerns my darling?

"Well, just one. You wouldn't happen to have some books around here would you? I want to catch up with some of my studies in the meantime."

"Of course! We have a library full of books that you can read. And if you want to keep up with school, I bet we can arrange a tutor or even some of us can teach you, if you'd like. For now, I must leave but I will send Demetri back in. He can show you to the library when you wish."

"Thank you sir, for everything," she said, her eyes trying to fight back tears but failing miserably. She reached out and hugged me, placing her head on my shoulder. I'm not one to show emotion or to have feelings like humans do, but this was different. I cared for her as if she were my own daughter.

"You are most certainly welcome Michelle. Goodbye for now." And with that, I left the room. Demetri was pacing outside the room and when he saw me, he stopped. "You may go in Demetri."

"Thank you Master." Demetri was gone in a matter of seconds, headed for Michelle's room. I myself was off to the library, to start my research.


	6. Update!

Just a quick update readers! School just started and being a senior is pretty awesome, not gonna lie! It'll be a hard year but I think I can survive. :]

Anyway, the real reason I write is because I don't know if I should continue on with the story or not. It seems that some of you aren't that interested but others of you are, and I wouldn't want to ruin it for you guys. I would like for you guys and gals to review and comment on what you liked or any suggestions, they would greatly be appreciated!

**Sorry for those who thought there would be a new chapter! There will hopefully be one up next week!**

**Oh and you can send me a private message with suggestions or comments too! :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy and Review Please! And thank you for the reviews for the last chapters! :D**

I woke up the next day, feeling groggy and still tired but it was time to wake up, unfortunately. I laid up in bed, rubbing my eyes, and letting out a big yawn. I got up from bed and walked over to the window, opened the curtains only to see a downcast, gloomy day ahead of me. Great. I dragged my feet as I headed for the closet and took out a pair of jeans, a gray blouse, and a pair of flats. As I walked over to the bathroom, the shower to be more exact, I thought about what had happened yesterday. I had a good talk with Aro and told him that he was like the father I never had. I didn't know how he would take it, so I was kinda afraid of his reaction but to my surprise, he actually took it very well it seemed. The only sort of awkward thing was when I hugged him. Something inside had told me to do it, I was reluctant, but I went for it anyway. Aro looked as if he were uncomfortable but slowly eased up and embraced it. Yesterday was an awesome day, even though I got one of those vision things, which wasn't so bad as past ones.

I took off my clothes, put then in the hamper and wrapped a towel around my body. I looked at myself in the mirror in the bathroom. I looked alive compared to when I was at my old "home." I was a walking corpse when I was there, but know I looked healthier and happier and it is all thank to the wonderful people here, especially Demetri.

I was about to step into the shower when I heard a knock at the door. I ran to the door, holding my towel so that it wouldn't fall off, and opened the door. It was Demetri. "Good morning, love. Did you have a good rest?"

"Everything was good, as usual Demetri," I looked up at him, his eyes looking me over.

"I came to see if you wanted a tour of the palace since you've own seen little of it. Would you be interested?"

"I'd love to, but that is going to have to wait, as you can see, I was about to take a shower." I pointed to the towel. "It won't take long and you can wait here if you'd like..."

"I can see that," he said as he sat down on the bed, "I'll wait here then."

I stepped into the shower, put the towel on the hook, and turned on the water. The water felt good against my body, both waking me up and relaxing me. Twenty minutes later, I was finally done and reached for my towel. I stuck my hand outside, feeling around for the towel but it wasn't there. "Demetri, have you seen my towel?" I hollered out.

"You mean this one?" He held up the towel with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, that one. Now hand it over." Demetri shook his head "no" and continued to have a wide grin on his face. I knew I wasn't getting that towel back anytime soon so I had to improvise. I remembered that I had left my underwear at the shower's side so I grabbed them and put them on. I stepped out of the shower and told Demetri how he had lost this time.

"On the contrary, I think I have won," he glided over to me, placing his cold hands on my hips, sending shivers throughout my body."

"Ok winner, let me get dressed so we can leave." He leaned against the wall, still with a wide grin on his face, giving me another look over.

"I see your bruises have almost disappeared, do they still hurt?" he asked.

"There still there but they don't hurt as much anymore," I said poking the light greenish blue bruise on my hipbone as I put on my shirt. I buttoned my jeans and put on my flats and was ready to go.

"So where is our first stop on this tour?" I asked Demetri as we walked through the long, narrow hallway.

"I was planning to show you the garden since there is no sun today and possibly the library."

"Why does it matter if it's a sunny day or not? I'd think that a garden would be better on a sunny day..."

"We are not allowed to go outside on a sunny day, it does something to us. I'll tell you more about it later but for now, let's keep going, we are almost there."

We approached two large glass doors and through them was the garden. It was absolutely magnificent. Roses, peonies, and tulips lined the outer rims of the garden and the aroma of said flowers was also heavenly. I looked around the garden and noticed a woman sitting on a bench near the fountain. She turned her head to us, stood up and walked toward us. To say that I was a little nervous would be an understatement.

"Hello, I'm Athenodora," the woman said, her voice welcoming, " you are Michelle, are you not?"

"Yes I am, pleasure to meet you Athenodora," I said, my voice still showing a hint of fear.

"I've heard _many_ good things about you Michelle, from Aro and the others, especially from Demetri. I'll leave you two alone now. Farewell Michelle, Demetri." She walked away, closing the doors behind her.

Demetri led me to the bench where Athenodora had been sitting minutes earlier. I took in the moment, looked around me, seeing the flowers and Demetri sitting next to me. What a wonderful life I have.

I put my head on Demetri's shoulder and he kissed my forehead back. "Thank you for bringing me here, it is absolutely perfect Demetri."

"Anything for you Michelle, I just want you to be your happiest." We sat in the garden for another hour but since the sun started to peek out from the clouds, we went back inside. "So now to the library?" I asked him.

"Yes. It is sort of far from here, I can carry you if you would like..."

"Please and thank you!" I hopped on Demetri's back and we were off to the library. The hallways we took were full of more sculptures and paintings. I made a mental note to come back here and study these pieces more carefully. We arrived at the library and told Demetri to let me down. He opened the door and when I stepped inside, was astounded at the amount of books in the library. Never had I seen so many books in my life, the library was going to be my second home. I ran to the nearest bookshelf, pulled out a book, and read an excerpt from it. It was sort of hard to comprehend since it was old English, but nonetheless interesting.

"I LOVE this place, it is just what I need!" I was excited and couldn't help but to run to another bookshelf and read off the titles and the authors of books. "Jane Austen, Jane Austen, where is Jane Austen?" I searched through several shelves, trying to locate her novels but I couldn't find any.

"I think they are over here," Demetri ran over to a farther away shelf and brought back a copy of _Sense and Sensibility. _I took the book from his hands and walked over to the table in the middle of the room. He sat next to me, probably waiting for me to speak up. I was so drawn to the book that I had almost forgotten that he was there right next to me.

"I can tell you are hooked on the novel. Have you read all her works?"

"I've only read _Northanger Abbey, Emma, and Pride and Prejudice. _She is one of my favorite novelists of the 19th century." I wanted to continue reading but I felt like I was leaving Demetri alone and that he had no interest in reading with me.

"Why don't you go off with Felix? You'd have more fun instead of being here just sitting while I read."

"Are you sure? I honestly don't mind sitting here while you read."

"I'm sure Demetri. Go off, have some fun for a change. I won't be long, I just want to get through a chapter or two. You can find me later." I gave him a reassuring look and kiss and mouthed "Don't worry." He stood up from his chair and ran off to find Felix.

I sat there reading this novel, thinking about how interesting it would be to live in eighteenth century Europe. It was in Europe where the romantics emerged, and after all, I'm a sucker for emotion and love filled I was reading, I was in my own world, without any worries. I used to read all the time when I lived with my mom because it would distract me from what problems I had, it was an amazing stress reliever. I continued to read but decided to take a break and see what other books I could find in here. I wandered over to a book shelf in the very corner of the room and took out a heavy brown book. I opened it up to the first page where I saw words I had never seen before and started to turn the pages, hoping to see what it was all about.

"What is this language? Latin? Greek?" I whispered to myself even though no one else was in the room to hear me.

"It's Italian." The deep, somber voice said from across the room. I turned to see who it was but I could hardly make out their face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey again! So here I am, bringing you chapter 7. I hope you guys like it! I just started another fic (for Supernatural) so check it out if you'd like! :D**

**Thank you those who reviewed last chapter! And please keep reviewing! :)  
**

The man walked in my direction, never letting me leave his sight. When he reached the table he sat down and placed the book he was carrying off to the side. I clutched the book that I had gotten off of the shelf, slowly making my way toward the table where the man sat. As I came closer, I realized who it was. It was Marcus, the long dark haired man I saw during my meeting with Aro. He just sat in his chair, as bored as one could be, hoping that it would all end soon enough. I think Aro said that he had some special ability, but it escapes me.

"What are you doing here young one? Shouldn't you be with Demetri?" He asked as he opened the book, put on his glasses and started reading.

"I was with him a while ago but I told him to leave me here for a while. I wanted to catch up on reading Jane Austen's works and other novels. I've haven't had a chance to read since I got here…" I was still a little on edge, after all, he is one of the head honchos around here. I couldn't screw up what I said around him or the others. I placed the book on the table and grabbed the novel I had been reading minutes earlier. I opened up to the page where I had left on and continued to read until Marcus began to speak again.

"I see you love Demetri, do you not? The bond between you both is stronger than any other I've seen before…" His words came to me as a shock. I began to wonder how he knew these things, surely the others weren't talking about us.

"I do very much love Demetri, but I'm curious, how did you know? Did Aro tell you?" I put my book down and waited for him to respond. He too put his book down and looked at me with his dark red eyes.

"My ability is that I can see the bonds that people have with others. Your bond with Demetri is unique and can never be broken. Your bond with Demetri is not the only one. The bond you share with Felix is also a strong one, you see him as an older brother who would protect you when need be."

"Wow, that's just amazing…So what are you reading? It's a pretty big book and it seems ancient."

"It is from an author of the 16th century, you've never heard of him. They don't teach you about him in your schools," he paused, "Speaking of schooling, Aro tells me that you would like to continue your studies, is this true?"

"Yes sir, if it wouldn't be too much trouble. I mean, I could always teach myself if you or the others are busy…"

"What is it you wish to learn? Mathematics? A language? Or the sciences?"

"Anything would be great sir, especially if someone could teach me Italian. I've always wanted to learn it but they didn't offer it back at my old school."

"I will be in charge of teaching you Italian," Marcus said as he picked up his book, "we will have lessons every other day at around this time." He walked towards the door, his black robe flowing behind him. Before he left, I managed to let out a "thank you" to which he responded with a nod.

I got bored of being in the library so I decided to head to the garden for some air. After being locked up in the library for hours, a breath of fresh air sounded good. I went through several hallways before I reached the gates to the garden. I opened them and saw no one outside but considering the sun was coming out, I wasn't surprised.

I sat near the fountain and took in my surroundings. It was a beautiful day to be outside, it's a shame Demetri and the others couldn't enjoy it. I laid down on the grass and looked up at the deep blue clouds above me. I couldn't stop staring at them, they were absolutely mesmerizing but then it hit me. The headache hit me again but this time wasn't that bad. I didn't feel so much pain but I did feel dizzy. I got up from the grass and walked over the wall to help me keep my balance. I reached the wall and saw the bright white light. I could see a group of people walking through the halls, as if they were on a tour of some sort. The vision abruptly ended even though there seemed to be more happening. I regained my balance and walked towards the kitchen to find something to eat.

I was about to reach the kitchen when I noticed people huddled around a sculpture. These were the people I had seen in my vision. I could here people talking about the sculpture so I joined the group. I put myself in the middle of the group and continued to walk as we were lead to a set of doors. I couldn't see what doors we were at since there were a few people blocking the way but I thought that these doors would lead to another hallway. The doors were opened and people began snapping away with their cameras as we were guided inside by the tour guide.

In the background, I could faintly hear a voice that sounded like Aro. "Welcome to Volterra!" said the voice and now I knew the voice was Aro. He continued and said, "Heidi, it seems you have picked an excellent group! Go ahead everybody, enjoy yourselves!" And that's when the mayhem began. People were being hurled across the room and the blood curdling screams filled the air. I was still hidden from view, hoping not to be found by any of the vampires that I knew. I could faintly see the three masters draining humans dry and in the corner, the twins playing around with their victims before killing them. Tears ran down my eyes as I saw people being killed in front of me, drops of blood escaping the corpses slowly. I crawled to the corner to remain out of sight. The screams of the frightened tourists slowly died out and realized that it must be over. My breathing grew quicker and quicker, as did my shock when I looked at the room. The bodies of what must have been thirty people laid there and over them, Aro, Felix, Demetri and the others stood.

"We are all satisfied, are we not?" Aro asked the others.

"Yes master, thank you," they all said in unison.

"Master Aro, may I be excused, I want to get cleaned up and find Michelle," Demetri said, pleading with Aro to release him of his cleaning duties.

"Of course! Go and keep her company Demetri, you are free to go."

"Thank you sir." As Demetri walked to the door, I couldn't help but to cry louder. My panting got worse as I struggled to breathe in.

"Aro, the girl is here…" Caius said as he pointed in my direction. They all looked at one another, wondering what to do. I saw them walking towards me, with Demetri at the forefront, his face full or worry and disappointment. I stood up from where I was and ran out the doors, tears collecting in my eyes as I ran towards my room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter 8. Please review! Enjoy! I'll try to update sometime next week since I'm writing another fic! :D**

**Michelle POV**

I got to my room and threw myself to the bed, burying my face in my pillows, muffling my sobs. I was still in shock about what had happened, the whole sight was scary and seeing the people who I had grown to care for do that was disturbing. They seemed like beasts, not caring about who they killed. I know they have no emotions but do they really have no regard for human life? And then I got to thinking about me. I'm human. What is to stop them from ending my life whenever they wish? They've all had a chance to kill me but why haven't they? Because I'm special?

I turned on my back and looked up at the ceiling, wondering what my next move would be. I couldn't leave, I would have no other place to go. My only choice would be to talk it out which I guess would be the best option. I wiped my tears off with the sleeve of my sweater yet I still continued to cry. My breathing was still irregular and my hands shook as I turned on my side and put myself in a fetal position.

I could faintly hear footsteps approaching my room followed by the voices of two or three people. The sound of footsteps stopped and soon I heard someone knock on the door. I wasn't in any mood to let them in so I ignored it. The knocking continued but I ignored it again. After the third knock, I had thought that they had just given up and left.I closed my eyes in an attempt to sleep but all of a sudden, the door was open and Demetri and Aro stood there, their faces calm yet showing some concern.

I sat up in the bed, still hugging one of the pillows and sniffling. They approached me, one on each side and sat down on the bed. I looked up and noticed each of their eyes, a bright red color and looked back down.

"You know you'll have to talk eventually...whether you want to or not" Demetri said.

"Demetri, relax. She will talk when she is ready and able." Aro replied.

"What am I supposed to say? I saw all of you kill those tourists and heck, if I hadn't hidden, you would've killed me too. I'm sorry but I'm still terrified!" I could feel the tear works starting up again.

"We must feed on humans dear one, it is our food. We apologize for not explaining this earlier and I see how if we would have told you sooner, we could have avoid this. But tell me, what made you go inside with the tourists?"

I still felt out of breath so I gave my hand to Aro so that I wouldn't have to talk. He seemed surprised that I had offered my hand but he took it without hesitation. He cheery demeanor changed to one of somewhat disgust and then back to cheery. He then released my hand and put it back to my side.

"I'm sorry you had to see us that way Michelle and believe that we would never harm you, you are precious to everyone here. I wonder, Demetri, why did you not sense her in the room?"

"Master, I do not know. She was on my mind but I saw her to be in the library and not in to room with us." Demetri looked and sounded guilty, I didn't want him to feel that way because it wasn't entirely his fault. I put my hand in his and held it.

"Interesting, very interesting, I wonder why that is the case. In the meantime, I have guests to prepare for. I will leave you both for now but I will call you back when our guests arrives." He got up from the bed and left the room within seconds.

An awkward silence filled the room as we sat there, not knowing who would be the first one to speak.

"I'm sorry love," Demetri said as he brushed my hair out of my face. I couldn't help but blush at his gesture, I truly could not stay mad at him. After everything he's done for me, I should be more understanding of his needs.

"Don't be, I didn't know you guys had to do that. I'll be more supportive but it'll take me some time to adjust to your customs." I let a smile escape my mouth as my eyes met his, laying my head against his strong shoulder. He took my head in his hands and slowly kissed me, his lips as cool and refreshing as ice. The kiss got more and more passionate as time passed but every second was amazing. I pulled away a little, teasing him for fun, and when he noticed I had stopped, he laughed slightly and said, "Why stop? It was getting good..."

"Tough luck Demetri! I'm hungry, come with me to go get something to eat? I haven't eaten since yesterday..."

"Fine," he said, "but will there be more of this?"

"Maybe, maybe not, we'll see later..." I said, jumping off the bed and dragging Demetri towards the door.

We walked down the hall and noticed Felix and Alec talking by the corner of the hall. "Hey guys!" I shouted, my voice echoing off the walls. They turned their heads, seeing Demetri and I walk towards them and stopped their conversation when we got there.

"Good afternoon Michelle. Sorry about earlier, we didn't think you'd be inside..." Alec said, his voice full of remorse.

"Don't worry about it Alec, I'm fine. We talked it over and I'll adjust to what you guys do around here, it's the least I could do after everything everyone has done for me..."

"Glad to hear that," Alec said, "can we talk to Demetri for a minute? There is something we need to tell him."

"Of course, take him! I'll be in the kitchen whenever you're done. I'll see you three later!" I walked away, leaving them to talk amongst themselves while I grabbed a bite to eat.

**Demetri POV**

The past couple of hours have gone all wrong. The worst thing was when Michelle snuck into the meeting room (aka dinner hall) and witnessed all of us feeding on the tourists. A scene like that is normal for one of us but for Michelle, whose already gone through alot, it will traumatize them. She says she is fine and, while I want to believe her, I know that that is not the case. But I also wonder why no one sensed her in there. I should have been able to feel her in there but I saw her to be inside the library. Truly amazing.

"Demetri? Anyone in there...?"

"Huh what? What is it?" I was came out of my deep thinking when Alec snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Dude what's wrong with you? Looks like you got a lot on your mind," Alec said.

"Yes I do. There are many things I can't help but think about. What did you need me for?"

"Aro told you that we would have guests coming soon so we have to prepare ourselves. You might remember them from a year ago, they haven't done what the Masters ordered them to do. They will take matters into their own hands when they arrive."

Felix snarled, for he knew very well who Alec was talking about. I tried controlling my anger but it soon overpowered me.

"The Cullen's," I spat out.

"The Cullen's..." Alec replied.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9 guys! Thank you for the kinds reviews and the suggestion I received for last chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**P.S: Please review, they motivate me to keep writing! :D**

Michelle POV

I began to rummage through the refrigerator in the dining room, looking for things to make myself for a snack. I found somethings to make a sandwich so I closed the refrigerator door and got to work. I began to wonder what was taking Demetri so long, it had been more than a half hour since I had left him with Alec and Felix. I went back to making my lunch and put the things back. I walked over to the table and out of the corner of my eye saw Demetri, standing in the doorway. He ran towards me and I noticed that he was annoyed.

"What's wrong babe? You look...mad." I told him, running my fingers throughout his soft blonde hair. He looked down at me, his expression softening up and sighed.

"We have guests coming soon, the Cullen's. Last time they were here, we had some problems with them. There was a scuffle between Felix and the son, Edward. The masters ordered them to change Edward's human companion within a year but they did not do so. The Cullen's will be punished severely when they arrive in Volterra."

"Sounds really serious. Tell me more about these people Demetri." I sat down and began to munch on my sandwich as he began.

"There are 8 of them and they live in Forks, Washington. The leader is Carlisle, he is a doctor at some hospital. Esme is his wife, he changed her when she was dying. Edward too was changed by Carlisle when he was dying. He can read everyones mind except that of his human, Bella. She has some sort of shield that blocks mental attacks. Alice is one of the "sisters." She can see into the future, like you can. Her mate Jasper can manipulate the emotions of people around him. Emmett is the goofball of the group, he is strong, but not as strong as Felix. He fell in love with Rosalie, the bitchiest out of all of them."

"Wait, I have some questions? You said the leader, Carlisle, was a doctor. How does that happen? Wouldn't being around blood drive him crazy?"

"He and his family do not feed on humans, they drink animal blood to sustain themselves. It isn't as filling or as delicious as human blood but they can survive on it."

"That's interesting. When are they supposed to arrive?"

"Sometime in the next couple of hours. They should be in Italy in an hour. Until then, I am yours. What would you like to do?"

"Well let me see. I've pretty much seen everything this place has to offer but you've never showed me your room. I want to see it."

"Are you sure? There really isn't much to see, it's like any other room here. But if you do want to see it, let's go."

"Alrighty then, let's head out." We were only a few steps outside the room when I asked Demetri f he could carry me to his room. "I don't know how far it is from here plus I have no energy to walk, my feet are sore from yesterday."

"Anything for you love," Demetri said as he picked me up effortlessly. We made or way to his room which wasn't too far away. He opened the door and let me in. The room was large and for the most part dark, except for one corner where sunlight shone through the window. I went over to the window and opened the curtains. The view was absolutely breath taking. I could see the whole city from his room, from the plaza nearby to the forests far away.

"It's beautiful, absolutely beautiful," I said, putting my hand on the window and soaking up its warmth.

"You know what else is beautiful?"

"No, what?"

"You." Demetri turned me around to face him, his scarlet eyes focused on me. He landed a kiss on my lips and I continued it. It was intoxicating, I couldn't get enough of his kiss, he had me hooked. I managed to let out "I love you" between breaths, to which he responded, "I love you more."

He led me to the bed and I fell backwards onto it. He put one hand on each of my sides and kept kissing me. I began to unbutton his shirt and I could see him smile a little. He threw his shirt off to the corner of the room. Demetri reached for my shirt but hesitated for a moment. I gave him a reassuring look and he began to slip my shirt off, revealing my small, fragile body.

He kissed my neck and made his way to my stomach and back up to my neck. He breathed in and stayed there for a long time. He grabbed one of the pillows on the side and bit down on it, feathers spilling out everywhere. I looked at him and noticed that there was something different about him but I couldn't figure out what it was. I studied his face more carefully and saw that his eyes were no longer bright red, they were now black. That's strange.

"Demetri, your eyes, they aren't red anymore. Why?"

"What color are they now?" he asked. He seemed somewhat worried and angry.

"Pitch black."

"You need to get out NOW. Leave Michelle, leave NOW." I got up from the bed and put my shirt back on and headed for the door. I had no clue what was going on but he sounded serious so I just left. I ran down the hallway hoping to run into someone that might be able to explain what was going on. I kept running until I heard voice coming my way. It was Aro and Felix.

"I think something is wrong with Demetri," I struggled to catch my breath as I ran towards them, "his eyes, they changed color, they're black."

Their expressions changed when they heard me say that Demetri's eyes had changed color.

"Go check on Demetri, Felix. I'll stay here with Michelle and make sure she is fine," Aro said. Felix ran off to Demetri's room in a split second.

"Come young one, sit down and rest. Tell me, are you hurt in any way."

"No sir, I'm not hurt, just a couple of scratches I think." I felt something wet run down my shirt. I lifted it up and saw that some of the scratches were bleeding.

"Shoot," I whispered to myself.

"Let's get you cleaned up, we can't have you walking around with open wounds." We went into another room. Aro handed me a wet washcloth and I rubbed it against the cuts. The bleeding had stopped so I took the washcloth off.

"Is Demetri going to be alright?" I asked Aro.

"He'll be fine but at the moment I'm more worried about you. What you both doing?" I could feel my face was becoming more and more red. I didn't want to say anything about it but Aro would probably get it out of me. Knowing that I wouldn't speak up, he took my hand, ready to read my thoughts. I breathed in, hoping that he wouldn't see anything.

"Child, what are you doing?" Aro asked, now looking at me with intrigue.

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"I can't see anything, you're blocking your thoughts from me. "

"I am? I'm sorry. I didn't know that I was actually blocking you out, I just thought about doing it…"

"I will find them out eventually dear, if not from you, from Demetri, but how wonderful! It seems like you possess a mental shield Michelle. This is great news!" Aro stood up, his mouth forming a wide grin as he clapped his hands together. I too stood up and walked to the drawers. I opened them and found some clothes I could change into.

"Get changed Michelle, I will wait outside. Later we will talk to my brothers about this great discovery." He walked out of the room, leaving me to change out of my bloody shirt. I changed into a navy blue dress with small red hearts and put on the red flats I had found in the closet. I left the room and saw Aro waiting for me. As we walked to the meeting room, we were met by Alec.

"Master Aro, the Cullen's are downstairs. Jane is with them as we speak. I've alerted the Felix and the others, they should be here momentarily."

"Thank you Alec. Go inside and ready yourself." He bowed to Aro before making his way inside the room.

"I'll stay here while you all are inside sir. I wouldn't want to interrupt or anything."

"We shouldn't be long," Aro said, "in the meantime, go to the library and fetch yourself a book to read. You can wait there our at the secretary's desk if you'd like. I must go now dear one, I must prepare for our guests, goodbye."

I stood there alone in the hallway, thinking about everything that had happened today. Like I've said before, being here is anything but boring.


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys! Here is Chapter 10. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting, I've been busy with school which makes it hard to update. So for that, I apologize.**

**Please review guys. You guys motivate me to keep writing! :D  
**

Demetri POV

Why do I always have to screw something up? First Michelle sees me and the others feed on the tourists. And now in the heat of the moment, I almost bite Michelle which would screw up her life. The bloodlust got to me and it was hard to fight off.

I was lying on the bed after I told Michelle to leave so that she could be safe when Felix bursts in the room.

"What did you do?" he asks as he approaches me. "Did you hurt Michelle?"

"Nothing, and no, I didn't hurt her, at least I don't think I did. Did you see her, how was she?"

"Aro and I were walking by when she ran up to us. She told us that your eyes had changed color. Aro told me to come and check on you. She will be fine after you tell her what happened."

I stood up and looked at the bed. I saw streaks of blood on the sheets. Damnit.

"Looks like you two got _really _into…"

"We didn't have sex if that's what you are implying. Just a makeout session, is all." I walked over to the closet and took out another shirt and buttoned it up. I looked through the closet and took out my cloak. "Let's go Felix, I want to find Michelle before the Cullen's get here."

"Are you sure you want to do that right now? Your eyes are still partially black and we can't risk you hurting Michelle _again_…"

"You're right Felix. Let's go see Aro, perhaps he can tell me how Michelle is."

"Where is he Demetri?" I looked deep into my mind and zeroed in on Aro tenor. Meeting room.

"Outside the meeting room." We left the room and ran downstairs to the meeting room. Before we got there, we were stopped by Alec.

"Hello Alec," I said.

"Demetri, Felix, the Cullen's are here, go to the meeting room immediately and get ready. Aro will be in there shortly. The others are already inside. Go now." Alec ran towards the meeting room, as did we. When we got there, we opened the doors and saw that Aro was sitting on his throne.

"Thank you for joining us boys," Aro said, his eyes gravitating towards me while he spoke. "Demetri, front and center please." I went up to Aro, knowing where this conversation would be going.

"Michelle is doing well, other than some scratches you gave her on her stomach. Tell me, what happened?

"Master, we were…umm… well she and I… you know…it's complicated." Seeing that I was having difficulty explain what had happened, Aro took my hand and looked inside my head for answers. There was no hiding it now.

"I see," Aro said as he released my hand, "no need to be embarrassed Demetri, it is perfectly natural. Next time however, feed on an extra human or two, we wouldn't want Michelle to get hurt, she is much too important for you and I. You are dismissed, return to your post." I bowed and returned to my place next to Felix.

The door swung open and in came Jane, Carlisle, Alice, Edward, and his human, Bella. I scoffed as their smell filled the room. The guards closed the doors and the conversation began.

"Carlisle, it has been a long time! How have you been?" Aro said as he took Carlisle's hand into his.

"Surely you don't need me to tell you, as you have already seen. You did not summon us here just to talk, Aro, what is it you want?" Carlisle said.

Aro let go of Carlisle's hand. "Well, if you recall, one year ago we told you that Bella had to be changed within a year, and here we are, a year later and still nothing. Tell me, why is that?"

"She doesn't want to be changed, she wants to remain human," Edward said out, hanging his head low. Bella looked at him, shocked that he would say that so soon.

"What a shame. You'd make such a great vampire but unfortunately we will never see that come true will we? What to do, what to do…" I could see Aro licking his lips, already imaging the taste of her blood.

"You know what you will do Aro. We gave them orders and they disobeyed. They must be punished," Caius said, his voice escalating in anger and annoyance.

"Peace brother, but you are right. Demetri, show our guests to their rooms while my brothers and I deliberate."

"Certainly master," I walked toward the doors and escorted them out.

Michelle POV

I wandered around in the library, looking for some other books that will keep me busy while Demetri and the others finish their meeting. I took out another Jane Austen novel that I haven't read yet and found a book of poetry that seemed interesting. I left the library and went down to the meeting hall to wait for Demetri. As I walked towards Gianna's desk, I noticed a guy sitting on the bench outside the room. I was hesitant to walk over there, knowing that that was probably a vampire who could kill me in a matter of seconds but still made my way over there.

I was a couple feet away when he turned his head to see me. I gave him a nervous smile as I sat down at the desk. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful he was. He had short blonde hair, his skin pale with a hint of olive, and his eyes were a topaz color. I could see faint scars on his face but quickly looked away so I didn't appear rude.

"Good afternoon ," I said, my voice and body tense. He turned around and faced me. He too looked tense.

"Hello, you must Michelle," he man said. How did he know my name?

"Yeah, I'm Michelle…how did you know my name? What's your name?"

"It's a long story," he said, "my name is Jasper Hale, nice to meet you Michelle."

"Same here. Hey, I have an out there question for you, are you a…a… vampire?" I asked, stuttering at the last word.

"Quite observant you are. I am a vampire, a vegetarian one, hence the topaz eyes. Relax, I don't drink human blood anymore ever since I joined the Cullen's." I suddenly remembered what Demetri had told me about them, some of them have abilities.

"I'm not that nervous anymore, I've been living here for about a month now so I'm used to being around vampires."

Jasper's expression changed to a shocked one when I had finished speaking. "You live with the Volturi?"

"Yeah, it's a long story. Long story short , I was dying, Demetri brought me here and since I have some fancy ability, Aro let me stay."

I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head and saw that the doors of the meeting room were opening and Demetri was in front, leading some people out. I ran over to his side.

"You're finally out, I though you'd never get out." He put is arm behind me and kissed the top of my head.

"How are you love? You aren't hurt from earlier are you?"

"I have some scratches on my stomach and on my back but other that that, I'm fine."

"I'm so sorry love, I'll make it up to you. I promise."

"Michelle!" I looked around to see who had called out my name and it was one of the girls that was behind Demetri. She was about my height with short brown hair and topaz colored eyes. She ran up to me and gave me a big hug.

"Hello? You're sort of cutting off my air supply…"

"Sorry," she said as she let go, "I'm Alice, I saw you in one of my visions a couple days ago, we are going to be great friends!"

"Visions? As in visions of the future?"

"Yup."

"Let's keep walking. We are almost at your rooms."

We walked up the stairs and stopped at two rooms.

"The human will stay in a separate room per Aro's orders. We will come find you when the Master's are ready to hand down their verdict. Until then, you may roam around the city." Demetri began to walk away and when he noticed that I wasn't at his side, he stopped.

"Are you staying with them?"

"Can I? I want to talk to Alice, I have some questions about these visions I have and she might be able to answer them."

"Ok, but be careful. If they hurt you, tell me immediately and they will be dealt with accordingly. I'll be in my room if you need me." And with that, Demetri ran off.

I knocked on Alice's door but this time, someone else answered it. He had the same pale skin and topaz eyes that Alice and Jasper had, only this guy had dark blonde hair. _Who is this guy?_

"I'm Edward Cullen."

**Did you like it? Cause if you did, review! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11. This has just not been my week guys. I've been super tired and stressed out but here I am giving you a new chapter. So I would appreciate it if you all would review, it would really brighten my day! :D -that would be my reaction.  
**

**Michelle POV**

"I'm Edward Cullen," he said, his voice very calm and soothing.

I held my hand out for him to shake. "Hi, I'm Michelle, nice to meet you Edward. Umm, is Alice here?"

"Right in here Michelle! Come on in!" I heard her yell. Edward moved to the side to let me in and shut the door. Alice was standing besides one of the beds, taking out bunches and bunches of clothes from her suitcase. There was another man sitting on the bed, watching the news on the television.

I walked over to where Alice was and cleared some room of the bed for me to sit.

"You sure do have A LOT of clothes, Alice," I said as I picked up one of the dresses and put it back down.

"You should see her closet at home, this is nothing," the man said, walking over to me, "I'm Carlisle Cullen."

I shook his cold hand. "Nice to meet you sir, I'm Michelle." He gave me a warm smile and I couldn't help but smile back.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here with the Volturi? They typically aren't welcoming to humans," Carlisle said.

"It all started about a month ago. I lived in an abusive household and one day my stepfather beat me and left me in the woods to die. Demetri and Felix saved me and brought me back here. Since I have some special ability, Aro said I could stay and that eventually I'd officially become one of them. I mean, since I am human, I have run into some problems but it's getting better." _Apparently my blood is really appealing to them and that it's hard to resist._

"Your blood is quite strong, it's different from other humans I've encountered," Edward said. _What the heck, I didn't say that out loud, or did I?_

"No, you didn't say that aloud, I read your mind," he said. _Woah, that's really cool._ _I wish I could do that. I have pretty boring powers._

"You have abilities?" Edward asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah, I have visions of the future and Aro said that I have some 'mental shield' or something like that."

"It's extremely rare for humans to exhibit special powers, they usually start when they turn into vampires. When you have these visions, are you tired afterward?," Carlisle asked.

"The first couple completely drained me of my strength. They've been getting better, they don't hurt like they used to." Carlisle looked interested but before he could say something more, Alice began to speak.

"Oh come on, you guys are so boring," Alice said, getting up from her seat, "how about you and I go shopping Michelle. It'd be a lot of fun!"

_I'm not a big fan of shopping._ I heard Edward chuckle, he probably read my mind. I didn't want to be rude so I agreed to going shopping with Alice. She of course jumped for joy and went to go get her purse.

"Ready!" she said, her voice full of happiness. She went over and opened the door but before we left, Carlisle called her back in.

"Take care of her, Alice, remember, she's only human," he said.

"I'll keep her safe, promise! See you guys later." We walked down the stairs but before we left, we went to my room to get a sweater and my purse.

Just as we were about to leave, we ran into Marcus and Felix.

"Where are the two of you going?" Marcus asked.

"Alice wanted to take me to go shopping and I agreed. It's cloudy outside so I thought it wouldn't be a problem…"

"Very well then, do not be out so long. Alice, you will make she is out of harms way or else…"

"Or else, you will have to deal with me," Felix said sternly.

"She's in good hands, nothing will happen to her, I guarantee it. Now if you'll

excuse us, shopping awaits!" Alice grabbed my wrist and yanked me outside, eager to begin her shopping.

**Demetri POV**

It's been two and a half hours since I left Michelle with _them_. I've been lying here on my bed, trying to pass the time but I can't. I can't help but to think about Michelle. I tried focusing in on her tenor, trying to locate where she was but it was no use, I couldn't find her. It was in that instant that I decided to go the Cullen's room and see if she was still there.

I raced to their room. If I was human, I'd be out of breath by this quick run. I knocked on the door, even though I wanted nothing more than to kick it down. Edward opened the door.

"Where is she? Where's Michelle?" I barged in and looked around the room. She wasn't there.

"She went out with Alice a couple hours ago to go shopping, Demetri. They should be back shortly," Carlisle said.

"I apologize Carlisle, I got worried when I couldn't locate her so I assumed the worst…"

Carlisle nodded, "All is well. Her shield probably kicked in and that's why you couldn't find her." Shield? Like the kind of shield that the Cullen pet has? That would explain many things that have happened lately.

I excused myself and went downstairs to clear my mind. I sat on the bench closest to the main doors, waiting for Michelle to come back. A couple minutes later, the doors opened and the sound of two girls giggling suddenly filled the hallway.

"Thank you for a great night Alice. I had a lot of fun!" I heard Michelle say.

"No problem honey. It's nice to finally have someone to go shopping with, the guys never want to come with me."

"Need help with those bags love?" I called out to Michelle.

"Hey Demetri. Help would be much appreciated right now." She handed me her bags and gave me a kiss as a small token of her appreciation.

"I'll leave you two alone now. I'll see you tomorrow Michelle!" Alice's perkiness was truly annoying to me and no doubt to the others. Nonetheless, I was happy to have Michelle back even though the stench of Cullen surrounded her.

"How was your shopping excursion with Alice? Everything went well?"

"It was GREAT. I got a couple of outfits that Alice picked out for me. I needed a little girl's night out and Alice supplied it. But now, I'm exhausted. Let's go up to my room and leave the bags, yes?"

When we arrived to the bedroom, I put the bags inside the closet and sat down on the chair next to the bed. Michelle had changed out of her clothes and gotten into the bed. Her hazel eyes were showing signs of sleepiness and her yawns grew stronger and stronger.

"Sleep _amore mio_, you need rest," I said as I ran my fingers through her soft hair.

"You make a valid point, Demetri, stay until I fall asleep?"

"Of course Michelle."

_The next morning…_

Michelle POV

Last night was so much fun. I'll admit that at first I wasn't too excited about it going out, I'm not the kind of person who likes doing that. Alice made it a whole lot better though. I was able to buy some much needed clothes (even though Aro had provided me with a whole new wardrobe) and it was nice hanging out with a girl for a change.

I woke up, took a shower, and changed into one of my favorite skirts, a plain tee, and black flats. I put my hair in a side braid and was ready to go. I stepped outside the room and was immediately thrown down. Jane had been running and hadn't noticed that I had stepped out.

"Sorry," Jane said, trying to avoid eye contact.

"That's okay, just a little accident, no worries. Listen Jane, I don't know if I made a bad impression the first time we met but I don't want you to hate me since I'm going to be here a long time. I'd actually like to be friends…" I was worried of what her reaction might be to what I had just said. You could imagine my surprise when a smile emerged on her face.

"Just so you know, I never hated you, I may not be fond of humans, but that's different. You are different than other humans I've ran into (no pun intended), you have given me no reason to not like you. And yes, let's be friends."

"Thank you Jane, I won't let you down. I have to go to the library, but I'll see you later." I left her with a smile and walked away.

I went into the library and saw Marcus sitting at the table, deeply emerged in whatever he was reading.

"Good morning sir," I said to him.

"_Buongiorno _child," he replied, "do you wish to start your lessons on Italian today?"

"Yes sir, I would like that very much."

"Very well, please get the book on that shelf, we will be using it shortly."

I went over to the bookshelf and took out a thick, brown book, it was the same book that I had seen the first time I came into the library. We got started on the basics of the Italian language. I nailed down the sounds so everything else just fell into place. After studying for close to an hour, we stopped and took a break.

"You are a quick learner Michelle. You have impressed me."

"Thank you sir, it means a lot coming from you." I walked over and put back the book but as I returned to my seat, I felt a vision starting up. I stood frozen where I was standing as I looked far away. It came to me much easier than before, much clearer too.

I gasped as the vision ended, terrified at what I had seen.

**Cliff hanger! Guess you'll have to review to see what Michelle saw! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I had the most trouble writing this chapter, I had a big case of writers block! And thank you for the two people who reviewed last chapter! I'm going to need some more reviews guys, or else I might end this story prematurely. I wouldn't want to do that but please guys, review!**

**And lets get on with the chapter :D**

**Michelle POV**

"What is it child, are you having a vision?" Marcus asked, holding onto me and leading me to the chair. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to make sense of what I had seen. I sat down and took in a deep breath.

"Yes sir, I…I had a vision," I replied.

"What did you see? You seem…frightened…"

"Complicated to explain sir. Maybe if you call in Master Aro he would be able to tell you after seeing it for himself." Marcus walked towards the door and disappeared for a couple of seconds. He then returned with Aro and Caius. Aro looked cheery as usual and Caius annoyed.

"Marcus tells me you had a vision, may I?" Aro held out his hand and I put mine in his, feeling my thoughts leave my mind and enter is. He closed his eyes as he breathed in my thoughts. I looked up at him when he opened his eyes, his happy expression now turned serious.

"What did you see Aro?" Caius asked, looking at me the entire time. Aro looked back at him and released my hand.

"Brothers, it seems as though Michelle has seen our decision regarding Bella. We must be careful, if Alice has seen this, Edward will find out who knows what trouble may arise." Aro took long strides across the room, thinking of what to do next. He stopped when he approached my chair. "Thank you Michelle, you have been a great help with your gift. May you excuse us while my brothers and I talk about this dear?

I nodded my head. "Certainly sir." I walked out of the room and headed towards Demetri's room upstairs. I knocked on the door but there was no answer. I walked around the upstairs for a few minutes but after my search turned up empty, I went back downstairs. I kept looking around but still nothing. I hoped that I would find someone else that could help me find Demetri. I spotted Alec walking around the corner and began running towards him. "Wait up Alec!" I called out.

Alec turned around and stopped. "Hello Michelle. How are you today?"

"A little out of breath but good. I was wondering, have you seen Demetri? I haven't seen him all day."

"I saw him earlier in the morning but since then no, I haven't seen him. I'll help you look for him if you'd like."

"That would be great, thanks Alec!" Alec and I walked through the hallway, looking inside every room. We checked the meeting room, the dining hall, and the garden but still no Demetri.

"He's gotta be around here somewhere," I said to Alec who was just as surprised that we couldn't find him.

"Why don't you go wait in your room? If I run into Demetri, I'll send him your way. This way you won't have to tire yourself looking for him."

That actually wasn't a bad idea. After looking for him upstairs and downstairs, I was exhausted and my feet ached. "Thank you Alec, I'll see you later." Alec smiled and waved goodbye as I walked to my room. I reached my room and saw that there was a sign on my door. _Meet me in the garden at 7- Demetri_. I looked at the clock. 6:55 P.M.

I made my way to the garden and as I opened the door, my jaw dropped. The garden had been decorated with candles and the smell of lavender filled the air. I stepped inside and saw Demetri sitting on the bench farthest way, looking out over the city.

"It's beautiful isn't?" Demetri said.

"Extremely," I said, joining him on the bench, "absolutely magnificent. Did you do this Demetri?"

"Yes, all for you _mi amore_, I wanted to make it up to you after the other day."

"You really didn't have to Demetri. Thank you though, I appreciate it a lot."

"I love you Michelle. From the first day I laid eyes on you, I knew that you were the one for me. You are my life Michelle, and I will always love you, never forget that." He took out a small box from his pocket and handed it to me. I opened it and saw the necklace. It was silver with a heart charm outlined with small diamonds that sparkled in the moonlight.

"Demetri, it's beautiful, thank you, thank you so much." I swept my hair to one side as he put the necklace around my neck. "Now it's my turn. Demetri, you are everything that I could have asked for. I will never be able to show how appreciative I am of what you've done for me. I love you Demetri and I always will." I cold feel myself getting teary eyed but I didn't care, I loved Demetri with all my heart.

I leaned into him as he put his arm around me and we looked at the illuminated city of Volterra. It was breath taking, I never wanted it to end.

After sitting here outside for an hour, we decided to go back inside and walk around for a while.

"What's it like being a vampire Demetri? Is it better than being human?"

"Depends on how your human life was. I had a decent life as a human, nothing special. Being turned into a vampire and joining the Volturi was the best thing that ever happened to me. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, I was just wondering how life would be when I get turned. Considering that my human life pretty much sucked, being one of you guys would be an upgrade, don't you think?" We kept walking until we ran into Felix.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen both of you all day," Felix said, smiling.

"We were outside in the garden for a while. Actually, we just left there and we were walking around until we bumped into you. And here we are. What have you been doing, other than missing us?" I replied.

"I've been keeping an eye on the Cullen's, making sure they don't do anything stupid while they're here."

"Hey hey, be nice. They seem like great people. It's sort of sad that Bella will…"

"She'll what? What do you know Michelle?" Demetri and Felix looked down at me. I could feel them filling up with questions that they were dying to ask.

"Well, let's move this conversation somewhere else, we can't have anyone overhearing this." We went towards my room since it was the closest. I threw myself on the bed and moved some stuff so that Demetri and Felix could sit down. "So in the morning, I was with Marcus in the library because he was teaching me Italian and I got a vision. It was of Bella and what would happen to her soon. Bella is going to die in a couple days. "

"I knew it. I knew the Masters would end her." Felix looked sort of happy that this was going to be the end of Bella while Demetri looked like he could care less of what happened to her.

"But wait, wouldn't the Cullen's want revenge or something because part of their family was killed?" I asked.

"They wouldn't dare attack us, they know they are not powerful enough to defeat us. We will keep a close eye on them though just in case they try something." Felix said confidently.

I heard knocking at the door so I got up and opened it. It was Alec and Jane.

"Hi guys, what brings you around here so late?" I asked them. I moved to the side, allowing them to come inside.

"Good evening Michelle. We're here to get Demetri and Felix, the Masters need them in the meeting room to help pass down a sentence." Alec said. Demetri and Felix stood up within seconds, already knowing what this was about. Bella.

"I'll be back later Michelle, duty calls," Demetri said, kissing my forehead. All four of them ran off soon after that, leaving me standing alone in my room. I held onto my necklace and hoped that nothing would go wrong.

**Press the review button, you know it's callling your name! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, so I must say that this chapter is one of my favorites, it was way easier for me to write. And please guys, I'm begging you [I'm on my hands and knees] please review, they let me know that people actually read my story! Enjoy! :D**

**Demetri POV**

Jane, Alec, Felix, and I made our way to the meeting room per the requests of Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Alec opened the doors and we walked in. We all bowed and stood in front of the Masters, waiting for them to address us.

"Dear ones, we are ready to pass down our punishment on Bella. I cannot say what we will do with her because Alice would likely see this decision but you all will find out soon. Demetri and Felix, please go and fetch Bella. Alec, you will also go with them in case she or the others (Cullens) cause any problems. My dear Jane will stay with us. Go now."

Felix, Alec, and I went upstairs to get the human. We knocked on the door but there was no answer. I then knocked on the door where the Cullen's were staying. Carlisle opened the door.

"Where is Bella? She is wanted in the meeting room per Master Aro's request." I said, making my way inside the room. She was sitting on the bed next to Edward. She turned around, her face trying to hide the fear. Edward too turned around and pushed her behind him even though it would be of no use because we would overpower him.

"You aren't taking her!" he yelled as his chest released a low growl. I turned to Felix and gave him the signal to take the human. Carlisle, now joined by Alice and Jasper, advised Edward to stop or he too would suffer the consequences. He of course did not listen and a small fight between Edward and Felix began. Felix had the upper hand although Edward's speed would give him an advantage.

I turned to Alec. "Go and help Felix control Edward so that we can get back to the Masters." Together, Alec and Felix wee able to subdue Edward. I took Bella by the wrist and dragged her away. We arrived at the meeting room and were let in by Jane. I could hear Edward struggling under Alec's and Felix's hold, trying to rescue his human.

Aro walked toward us, his eyes showing his thirst. "Good job Demetri," he said, "I can take it from here." I let go of her wrist and joined Alec's side.

"We gave you strict orders that you were to be turned into a vampire within a year but you defied our orders, a grave offence and for that we must punish you. Under other circumstances , we would have allowed you to be turned and join us but you are of no use to us because we have found Michelle who possesses your ability and that of Alice. My brother's and I sentence you to death."

She was emotionless, like if she had already known that this was going to be her fate. Edward kept yelling at Aro, who then approached him.

"This too is your fault Edward. If you had turned her, this would not have happened." Aro told Alec and Felix to take Edward outside to his family. They led him out, leaving me to stand in the corner. Aro returned to Bella and whiskered her around so that she could not see Edward.

"Get it over with," she whispered.

"Very well then. Brothers, won't you join me?" In an instant, Caius and Marcus were at his side, eager to drink from her. Within seconds, all three of them had bit down into her body and screams soon emerged. With three vampires drinking from one human, the blood would soon run out, it wouldn't satisfy either of them. The screams died down and the lifeless body soon dropped to the floor.

"Well that was appetizing, wasn't it brothers?" Aro asked them.

"Yes, very Aro. Demetri, dispose of the body," Caius demanded. I took the body to where we leave the bodies after we finish with them and returned to my post. Alec and Felix were back inside, talking about Edward.

"He was fuming when he heard Bella screaming. Carlisle and the others weren't as mad, just sad. They tried to calm down Edward down, Jasper with his ability but it wouldn't work," Alec said. We continued to talk for a while and were later joined by Jane.

**Michelle POV**

So I'm tired but at the same time, I'm not. After such a great night with Demetri, I couldn't sleep, I was too happy to. Then on the other hand, I'm physically sore from all the walking and have no desire to get up from bed. I checked the clock. 4:30 A.M. Great.

I heard a couple footsteps outside my door but didn't think much of it until whoever was there started opening the door. The light from the hallway flooded in, causing my to squint my still half closed eyes. I couldn't make out the figure as the door but it was definitely a guy and had the same outline of Demetri.

"Demetri, is that you?" I asked, my voice still groggy. The figure suddenly lunged at me, his hand pinning down my throat to the bed. I forced my eyes to open fully and saw that it was Edward.

"What the hell are you doing?" I managed to let out.

"Sending a message to the Volturi, the people you call "family." There will be revenge for what you all did to my Bella, I guarantee it. It may be now or in the future, you'll never expect it. Tell anyone about this and the revenge will be sooner rather than later."

"What makes you so sure that I won't tell the others right away?"

"I know you won't, you'll block this out from your memory, like it never even happened. The others won't find out." I tried taking his arm off my neck but it wouldn't work, he was far too strong. He was cutting off the air I could breathe in, so either he got off in the next couple of seconds or I'd be toast.

"Fine, but get off of me before the others get here, wouldn't want to be caught in the act would you?" He took his hand off my throat and ran off before anybody came. I coughed and coughed because he had been crushing my windpipe. The coughing got worse and when I coughed into my hand, I could see specks of blood scattered all over. I tried to contain my coughs but it was hard to. I looked up and saw a shadow of a figure approaching my room. I kept looking up until I saw who it was. It was Carlisle.

"I heard coughing from down the hall so I thought I'd come and check on you. What's wrong?"

"My throat sort of hurts and I'm coughing up some blood." I showed him my palm covered with blood.

"I'll go get my medical bag to check your throat. I'll be back." Carlisle was gone and back within seconds with his medical bag. He took out some fancy dancy tools and began. From his bag, he took out a popsicle stick and put it in my mouth.

"What were you doing when you started coughing up blood?" Many excuses ran through my mind but all of them seemed so obviously not true.

"I was just sleeping and started coughing so I woke up. Am I fine?" My voice was now raspy.

"You seem to have a bruised windpipe," he said, looking at me suspiciously, "are you sure that's all that happened?"

"Positive sir, nothing happened. So, can I ask you something? How do you control yourself around blood, being a doctor and all?" I tried changing the subject but I think he noticed that I didn't want to talk about what happened.

"Many years of practice and it isn't without temptation. There are times where the scent is irresistible but I know that I must control myself. The others have only been practicing vegetarianism for a short time, it is more difficult for them, especially Jasper, he is our most recent addition to the family."

"Is animal blood any good? I mean, Demetri said that it was pretty gross but that you can live on it…"

"It's not the best but it does the job. Killing humans for sustenance is unacceptable, it isn't right. One of the reasons I left the Volturi was because I didn't agree with their lifestyle." He started putting his stuff away so I wrapped up the conversation. When he was getting ready to go, I stood up and thanked him.

"You're welcome Michelle, I'm afraid I won't be seeing to your recovery since I'm leaving back for Washington. If you ever do get a chance, visit us in Washington, you're more than welcome to."

"Thank you sir, I'll take care of myself. And maybe I will go see you guys soon." I gave him a hug which he warmly accepted and then he left.

I returned to my bed and laid there, looking at the ceiling. I covered myself with the blanket, trying to forget about what had happened earlier. This is going to be a LONG day.

**So did you like it? Cause I did! Please review! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here I am with Chapter 14! It seems like it was yesterday when I started this story, *tear*. Anyways, thank you to the people who read last chapter and the few that reviewed. :D**

**GUYS GALS PLEASE PLEASE review review! :D Enjoy!**

**Michelle POV**

So I guess I snoozed off again because when I woke up, it was a quarter past noon. I had another Italian lesson with Marcus at one in the afternoon. I had to rush to get ready or else I was going to be late. I hurried and grabbed some clothes from the closet and jumped into the shower. About twenty minutes later, I was patting the water off with my towel and that's when I noticed the bruising on my neck. It was sensitive to the touch and looked horrendous. I took out some of my foundation and tried covering it up, hoping that it would be unnoticeable. I got my clothes on, blow dried my hair, and put on the necklace Demetri gave me

and was out the door. At this point I knew I was going to be late since I still had five minutes and the walk to the library is only like two minutes long.

I arrived at the library and opened the door to see Marcus sitting at the table, reading a different book than the one he was reading only days earlier. He turned and looked at me and gave me a slight nod.

"Are you ready for your lessons, young one?" he asked. I made my way over to the desk and sat down.

"Yes sir, I'm excited to learn some more. The first lesson was fantastic." He opened the book to where we had left off last time and got back to work. We went over simple phrases and Marcus helped me develop an accent. I don't sound like a native Italian but I sure as hell come close to one.

"Thank you for the lesson today sir, I really enjoyed it," I said, closing the book and putting it back on the shelf.

"Of course, I'm glad you are learning. I must leave for now but our next lesson with be the day after tomorrow. Goodbye Michelle." Wow, he called me by my first name, that's a surprise!

I continued to sit in the library, soaking in my quiet and peaceful environment. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in and out, thinking about how at ease I felt but the quietness was short lived when I heard someone walk inside. I jerked my head up to see who it was. It was Aro.

"Ahh Michelle, what a wonderful surprise. What might you be doing here?" Aro sat down on the chair where Marcus had sat minutes earlier. I looked at him, his eyes curious to know what I was thinking.

"I just finished my Italian lesson with Master Marcus a couple minutes ago. I stayed in here because I needed to do some thinking, I have a lot of stuff on my mind." I probably shouldn't have said those last couple of word because now he'll want to know what I'm thinking.

"Care to share?" he said, waiting for me to place my hand in his. I gave him my hand and blocked the thought of what Edward did to me hours ago, I didn't need Aro getting angry. He'd probably notice that something was being left out but oh well.

"Hmm, there does seem to be many things on your mind. You are curious of when you will be changed, are you not?"

"Sort of, I wanted to talk to you about that…"

"Why of course, my darling Michelle! Well, we would hope that you'd get changed soon but ultimately it is your decision."

"I'm seventeen right now so I think when I turn eighteen would be a good time to do it. It gives me a month or two to enjoy being human. Today is May 25 and my birthday is July 23 which is roughly two months away. Does that sound ok?"

"It sounds marvelous! I can't wait for you to join our ranks Michelle, it'll be absolutely splendid!" His mouth formed into a wide smile and he clapped his hands, showing how ecstatic it was that I'd be joining them. "I almost forgot, Carlisle came to speak with me a while ago before he and his family left. He was concerned about you."

"Concerned about what though? I told him I was fine." Great, he suspects something.

"He said that you had been coughing up blood early in the morning. He told me what could've happened. When I saw your thoughts, you were blocking me from seeing something. What was it dear?" I really don't want to tell him but he'll probably find out eventually so I might as well tell him.

"It was Edward," I whispered, "he came into my room this morning and held me down by my throat. He said that he'd get revenge for what you guys did to Bella in the future and that I should keep quiet if I knew what was good for me." I could see Aro's expression turn from delight to shock to a subtle anger.

"Show me Michelle, I'd like to see for myself…" I put my hand back in his and unblocked the thought.

"This is a serious matter," he said, "come with me Michelle, we must go share this with my brothers immediately. Come along."

Aro and I walked down the hall until we reached a large wooden door. He opened the door to the large room. Caius and Marcus sat at a table in the corner, playing a game of chess. Both were to distracted to notice us walking in but no doubt they knew we were in here.

"Brothers, I need a moment of your time," Aro said.

"What is it Aro? We were in the middle of our chess game," Caius said, his tone was annoyed.

"It's about the Cullen boy, Edward. It seems that he has threatened Michelle and all of us because we killed his human. Michelle has told me what he told her earlier." The level of annoyance one Caius's face grew ten fold and Marcus, for a change, seemed interested.

"Girl, speak up. What did the Cullen boy tell you?" Caius said. I told Caius and Marcus what I had told Aro. I moved my hair to my side and showed them the bruising around my neck that Edward had left. By the end of it, they both looked like they were in deep thought.

"Well Aro, what do you have in mind? Surely you won't let this go that easily…" Marcus said. I looked Marcus and then back at Aro, waiting for his response to the situation.

"At this point brothers," Aro said, "we will have to think about this long and hard. He committed a grave offence by threatening the Volturi and harming Michelle and that won't go unpunished. For now I will take Michelle back to her room and we will talk about this later." We walked out of the room, leaving Marcus and Caius to finish their chess game.

"Sir are you going to tell Demetri and the others about this? I'm afraid that if he knows it'll cloud his judgment and he might do something stupid…"

"I will not tell Demetri or the others, I will leave that up to you to decide. How is your throat feeling? Carlisle advised me that I get you a doctor to check up on you if you still aren't feeling well."

"It's not that bad anymore, compared to earlier, just a little sore. I think I'll go to the kitchen and make myself a hot tea, it'll help." Aro led me towards the kitchen and when we reached the door, we continued our conversation.

"I must be on my way dear Michelle. If you need anything, you can find me in the room with Caius and Marcus. Goodbye my dear." I opened the door to the kitchen and found none other than Demetri waiting for me at the table.


	16. Chapter 16

**Good morning readers! I've planned out the rest of this story. I'm probably going to do another 4/5 chapters and then it's over. I'd like to start another story because I have a really good idea that I'd like to get going on. That won't be for another month or two so relax and enjoy. Oh, and thank for the reviews last chapter, you all rock!**

**And please review today, it'll make my day! :D**

**Michelle POV**

"Demetri! How'd you know I was in here?" I said, walking towards the cabinets.

He tapped two fingers to his temple and said, "I was thinking of you Michelle. Remember that once you're in my mind, I can find you. How are you _amore_?" I pulled out a cup and a small pot for the water. I put the pot of water to boil. I turned around and motioned him over to where I was. He came over in an instant, putting one of his hands on my hip and the other hand ruffling my hair.

"Pretty good. I have a sore throat so I'm making myself some tea to drink." I rested my head on his breast and looked up at him. His once bright red eyes were now darker, close to becoming black. "You haven't had anything to eat have you?"

"No, not for a couple of days. There is a new batch of humans coming in later for a 'tour' , I can wait for the time being." I filled my cup with the hot water and put in the tea bag.

"Wanna get out of here Demetri? Let's go sit outside and chat a bit." I grabbed my cup and took Demetri's hand in mine and we were out the door. We walked over to the lobby area around the corner and sat down on the couch. "So I talked to Aro about me becoming one of you guys. The date is pretty much set." I took a sip from my tea and waited for him to respond.

"When will you be changed?"

"Sometime in a couple of months, after my 18th birthday. I have two months to enjoy human life and then I become vampire."

"Have you given any thought on whether you'll want to drink human or animal blood?"

"I haven't really thought about it all that much. At this point, neither sound that appetizing but I guess that'll change. I really don't want to kill humans after that one incident but you said that animal blood isn't that filling so I'm confused…"

"It ultimately is your decision on what you want to prey on, my love, and I will support you all the way. I do remember how it was being a newborn and I will try to make your transition as painless as possible." I leaned over and kissed his mouth, his cold lips meeting mine. The kiss lasted another couple seconds until someone cough. We looked up and saw Felix and Alec standing there.

"Oh hey guys, what brings you around here?" I said, still smiling from the kiss.

"We came to get Demetri," Felix said, "the tourists should be arriving anytime now. Come and feed and then you can come back to what you both were doing."

I patted Demetri's knee, knowing that on the inside he was dying of hunger. "Go ahead, I'll see you in a while. Go and do what you have to do." He got up from his seat right next to me and joined Felix and Alec. I waved them goodbye and they were gone. I decided to go to my room and take a nap since the tea had made me sleepy. So I went up to my room and laid down, slowly drifting off to sleep.

_An hour later…_

_"Sending a message to the Volturi, the people you call "family." There will be revenge for what you all did to my Bella, I guarantee it. It may be now or in the future, you'll never expect it. Tell anyone about this and the revenge will be sooner rather than later." _

I woke up, sweating and panting after the nightmare I just had. I was wiping the sweat off with my hand when I heard knocking at the door. "Come in." Demetri and Felix walked inside, a look of concern on their faces.

"We heard you talking in your sleep, Michelle. I sense there is something you aren't telling me. Please, _mi amore, _what is wrong?" I didn't want to tell them, but I felt that I had no choice but to. I took a deep breath in and began.

"The other day before the Cullen's left, Edward sort of…attacked me." I could feel the tension rise in the room as I heard low growling come from Felix's and Demetri's chest. "He threatened me and all of the Volturi, he said he'd get revenge for what you guys did to Bella. I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier, I didn't know how you'd react…"

"We'll end him for this, I promise you that," Demetri said. "How dare he lay a hand on you, you had nothing to do with this, it was our business!"

"Have you told Aro about this?" Felix asked.

"I told him earlier and then he made me tell Marcus and Caius. Calm down guys, I hate when you're mad because you don't think clearly. You can get revenge on him someday if you want, but for right now lets all relax." Demetri and Felix sat down on both sides of me. I could feel their anger die down little by little as I hugged them both. "You guys are awesome."

"We've known that for a very long time, a couple hundred years to be exact," said Felix as he started to laugh. I punched him in the arm, although it hurt me way more than it hurt him, which too brought on a laugh from Demetri and I.

"You guys, I'm bored. What is there to do around here?"

"Not much" Demetri said, "everything is practically closed outside unless you'd like to go for yet another walk."

"Oooohh I got it! Do you guys have a chess game?"

"Yes, I have one in my room, I'll go get it. I'll be right back." Demetri had left and returned within seconds with the game.

"Which one of you wants to lose first?" I asked them. Not to brag or anything, but I'm really good at chess. No, like really really good.

"I'll play first, but I won't lose. Guaranteed." Felix stepped up to play first. He sat down across from me and we began. The game only lasted five minutes

"Checkmate," I said as I put down the piece. Felix looked surprised that I had one. Demetri started to laugh when he saw Felix's expression. He got up from his seat and Demetri sat down.

"Just know that I won't go easy on you, no matter how much I love you.," I told him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, love," Demetri replied. This game lasted much longer than I had expected yet I still was able to win him.

"Good game Demetri, you put up a great fight." I let out a big yawn and rubbed my tired eyes.

"I take it you're tired. I'm gonna go now, goodnight Michelle," said Felix as he left and closed the door behind him. I changed into my pajamas and threw myself on the bed. Demetri laid next to me and stroked my hair. I could feel my eyelids get heavier and heavier.

"I love you Demetri."

"And I too love you, much more than you will ever know." Those were the last words I could make out before I fell asleep in his arms.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola guys! So I've planned out the next couple of chapters for the story, and I must say I pretty darn excited to write you to those who reveiwed!**

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! :D  
**

_Fast forward to a week before the change aka Michelle's birthday…_

**Michelle POV**

So it's the week before I get changed into a vampire and let me tell you, I'm pretty nervous. I've talked with Aro of how the whole process works and what I can expect from it. Apparently the process takes three days to finish and it extremely painful. I'm not looking forward to that part. I still haven't made up my mind on the human or animal blood things, I guess I'll cross that bridge when the time comes. As you can see, I have a lot of things on my mind.

I had just woken up when I heard knocking at the door. I rushed to open the door and saw Jane standing there, holding a box.

"This came in the mail for you Michelle," she said, handing me the box. I told her to come inside and she sat down on the bed. I opened the box. Inside there was another box and an envelope on top. I tore the envelope open and began to read.

_Michelle, _

_I hope everything is well with you. Alice had a vision of your transformation and tells me that it will be next week, on your birthday. I'm sure Aro and the others have already explained what you'll be going through. I want to take this time to extend an invitation to you to visit us after your transformation. If you'd like, my family and I could help you develop a vegetarian diet. Also enclosed is a gift from Alice which she said not to open until the morning of your birthday._

_Take care,_

_Carlisle Cullen_

"Who's it from?" asked Jane.

"Ohh it's from Carlisle. He invited me to his home to teach me how to live a vegetarian lifestyle. I might take him up on his offer…" Jane wasn't too fond of the Cullen's to begin with but after I told her and Alec about Edward, she hated him even more.

"Seriously? You may not know it know but you'll find out soon, animal blood is the most disgusting thing in the world, it's not even appetizing. Whatever you choose, I'll support you and so will everyone else. I must be going now. I told Alec I wouldn't be long. I'll see you later Michelle." She was out of the room within seconds.

I had decided that today I was going to run some errands so I showered and got ready to go. I looked around for Aro to tell him that I'd be gone for a while. At last I was able to find him walking towards his room.

"Can I go out for a bit? I have some errands I need to run before the big day."

"Of course Michelle, you may go out for a while. Do you need to borrow one of the cars? How about one of the cards?"

"I'm fine walking, I won't be going too far. I still have money on the card too. I won't be too long, promise." I hugged Aro and made my way outside.

The warm rays of the sun touched down on my skin as I walked toward the plaza. I picked up coffee from the nearby café and headed towards one of the boutiques that Alice and I had gone to when she was here a couple months ago. I shopped around for a couple of pieces of clothes and some shoes. I made my purchases and left the store and decided to go sit by the water fountain outside.

I began to think about how in only one week I would be leaving my human life. It may not have been the best life someone could have, especially with all the abuse I experienced at home but there were still some things I hadn't done. I will never be able to step outside and enjoy the sun, or go to prom, or taste alcohol [not that I would want to] but I'm going to miss out on a lot.

"Excuse you me miss, are you alright?" I looked up and saw a boy about my age standing in front of me.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, just doing a little thinking." He sat down next to me and continued to talk.

"Deep thinking, huh? I'm Chase, by the way. And you are?"

"Michelle, nice to meet you Chase. What brings you to Volterra?"

"My family and I are here doing a little sight seeing. We've been to other countries but we've never come here before. We plan on going on a tour of the nearby castle today."

"I've seen the tour, it's nothing fancy. Trust me, you do not want to go." I wasn't going to let this guy and his family die, he seems like a nice person who doesn't deserve to die [at least this early on in life]. _It's actually pretty good, just don't go ._

"You're lying, you just said it was pretty good. Why don't you want me to go?" What is going on?

"I didn't say that, I have no idea what you're talking about." _Well, I do but still, just don't go._

"That's another lie. Wait, how do I know you're lying?

"No clue," I said as I picked up my bags and hurried away, "bye!"

"Wait, come back!" I heard him say behind me. Something is odd about that kid, I know it. He could tell when I was lying and call me out on it. Strange.

I burst through the doors and almost tripped and fell but luckily no one was there to see that. I left my bags at Gianna's desk and looked for anyone so I could tell them what had happened. I knocked on the door to the room where Aro and the others usually were. "Come in," I heard a voice say. I saw Aro, Marcus, and Caius sitting around a large table.

"Back so soon Michelle? We weren't expecting you until later today," said Aro.

"Yeah, well," I said trying to catch my breath, "I was talking to some guy a couple minutes ago and something weird happened. I sort of lied to him about something and he caught it. I don't know if I'm a bad liar or what, but he picked out every lie, like some human lie detector." He held his hand, expecting me to give him my hand which I did. Aro's eyes lit up.

"What is it Aro?" Marcus asked.

"What Michelle says is right brothers, the boy may be a lie detector. Wouldn't that be a great addition ? A lie detector!" The idea of adding another member to the Guard excited Aro.

"And how will we get this boy Aro? Surely you won't send the Guard for him, the sun is strong right now…" Caius said.

"The boy and his family will be coming on the tour today, Caius. We'll separate him from the tour and have Chelsea clear his memories of his family. If it turns out that he can detect lies, we'll change him." Aro turned to me. "My dear, you've impressed me tremendously since your arrival here several months ago. You'll make a outstanding vampire!"

"Thank you sir, those are very kind words for you to say about me. I should be going now, I have somethings I must do." I bowed to all three of them and left the room. I guess there is going to be another new addition to the Volturi soon.


	18. Chapter 18

**Buongiorno everybody! So people help me out here, did you guys like last chapter? I ask because no one reviewed last chapter. I don't want to seem demandy or anything but it would be nice if you guys would review! **

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter! :D And review!**

After I had left Aro, I took my bags to my room and ran back down downstairs to make sure I was there when the tour arrived. I walked towards Gianna's desk, hoping to find out when the tour was going to arrive. She was sitting at her desk, looking through the latest version of Vogue.

"Buon pomeriggio Miss Michelle, what brings you here? May I get you something?"

"Ciao Gianna, do you know when the tour is supposed to be coming in?" She opened up her planner and looked through the tour schedule aka the dinner schedule.

"It appears that it should be arriving soon, maybe 10 minutes or so. Anything else you need Michelle?"

"No, that's all for right now. Grazie Gianna!" Gianna and I have been close since the day I first arrived here. Every time I talk to her, I can't help but think that she may be gone the next day. She has been the Volturi's secretary for years and one would have thought that they would turn her into one of them but they won't. All she wants is to become a vampire but she'll never get her wish. Demetri told me that she's end up being their dinner one day. Sad story.

I had just sat down in the lobby when I heard people talking and the snapping of cameras. The tour had arrived. Heidi was in front as usual, leading the large crowd to their death. I went to her side and asked her if she had seen Chase.

"The blonde haired, green eyed kid? Yes, he's in the back of the group with his family. Aro told me to separate him from the group or at the very least to move him off to the side to once we're inside the room."

"I can help you with that Heidi. Could you hold the group here for a minute while I find him and bring him up front?" I made my way through the crowd of what must have been twenty or thirty people. I could faintly hear Chase's voice but saw his blonde hair peak out in the crowd.

"Chase!" I whispered, hoping that he would hear me call him. He looked around until he finally spotted me. He told something to his parents before making his way into the crown to see me.

"I told you you shouldn't have come but now that you're here, come with me up to the front to get a better view." Even though this was a blatant lie, I made sure to block his ability so that he wouldn't know I was lying. I took his wrist and dragged him to the front of the group.

"What's going on here? Something is up isn't there? That _thing _I did in the plaza a while ago, what was it?"

"Too much for me to explain right now. Wait until we get inside, there are some people who can help you with it. Just be cooperative with them, that is all I ask, Chase." Heidi continued to walk the group towards the meeting room, with Chase and I now in the very front. "Oh, and by the way, you really aren't going to like what happens inside, it'll be shocking. And that isn't a lie, it's the truth." I could see that he was itching to say something but I stopped him in his tracks.

The doors opened and we were lead into the large room. "Come with me," I told Chase and I took his wrist and led him to the corner where we would be a little out of sight. I spotted Demetri as I walked by and waved to him.

"Welcome to Volterra! I hope your tour was good because this is the last stop. Heidi, this is one of the best groups we've had in a while, thank you. Brothers, guards, enjoy!" The guards in the back closed the doors and the screams began instantly. Everyone was pouncing on any human they could get their hands on. Chase looked on in horror, not believing that this was actually happening. "I'm really, really sorry that this had to happen," I said.

"Why? Why am I safe and not being killed?"

"We think that you have some sort of supernatural ability but when they're done, they'll explain better." The screams died down [no pun intended] and soon the guards started to take the bodies out back and clean up the room. I looked around and everyone was back in their positions. I told Chase to follow me when I saw Aro motion us over.

"This must be the boy you were telling us about earlier, Michelle." Aro took Chase's hand and soon had a blank stare as he looked through Chase's thoughts. "You have a great talent Chase."

"Uhh thanks?"

"Oh how rude of me! I am Aro, and these are my brothers, Marcus and Caius," he said as he pointed to them, "these other people are my guard who also possess great abilities. I, for example, can read all the thoughts you've had with a single touch. Your ability would be a great addition to the Volturi. Would you care to join?"

"What happens if I don't join you?"

"Death since you already know too much. What do you say?" I turned him around and whispered, "Just join. Being here is the best thing that could ever have happened to me and you'll like it here. Please?"

"Fine, only because I trust what Michelle says about you all."

"Excellent! When would you like to be turned?"

"Turned? Like into a vampire? I don't care, it really doesn't matter to me."

An idea entered my mind. "Sir, why don't you change him the same day I'm supposed to get changed?"

"Wonderful idea, my dear. Chase, you will be changed next Wednesday along with Michelle." Aro turned to me. "Michelle, will you take Chase with you and tell Gianna to set up a room for him?"

"Of course sir. Lets go Chase." Chase and I walked out of the room and got into the hallway. I told Gianna that Chase was going to need a room and she handed me a key to one of the rooms.

"I'm sorry about how you had to go through that, Chase. I remember the first time I experienced that, it was not pleasant at all."

"I guess it's not your fault, you did tell me not to show up. Maybe you could explain this whole deal to me, that dude, Aro, didn't answer all my questions." We got to his room and sat down on the bed.

"Well, the Volturi are a governing body of vampires that set rules for vampires. Most of them have some sort of special power. Jane, the small blonde girl can give you images of pain and her brother Alec can numb the senses. The big guy, Felix has no formal power but he is powerful. My boyfriend Demetri, the guy with short blond hair can track anyone in the world. It's a big and powerful family here."

"Can you do anything like that?"

"Yeah I'm pretty special. People don't show powers when they are human, that's what makes us rare. I can see the future and put up a mental shield to block mental attacks. It's sort of hard to control at this point but I'll get better at it."

"Mental shield?"

"Let me explain: I don't get affected when people use mental powers on me like mind reading when I choose to. It takes a lot of work to put up but I like it. Anything else?"

"Uhh yeah, where's the kitchen around here? I'm starving."

"Down the hall and to the right." I looked over and saw Demetri leaning against the door. "I'll take you to it myself." Chase and I both stood up and walked over to him. I managed to give him a peck on the cheek before leaving out the door.

As I walked away, I yelled, "Sii gentile Demetri!" [Be nice Demetri]

"Lo faro. Ci vediamo più tardi. Ti amo mio angelo," Demetri replied. [I will. I'll see you later. I love you my angel.]

"E ti amo troppo." [And I love you too.]


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Many apologies for not updating last week, I've been super stressed with college apps and homework. I'm going to try to catch up with this week vacation! And here is the chapter many of you [I hope] have been waiting for!**

**And don't forget guys, Review! :D**

So today is the day. It is my 18th birthday and the last day as being human. I'm so torn about how I should be feeling, I'm excited that it's my birthday but at the same time, I'm scared because I've been told that the whole transformation process is painful.

I laid in my bed, staring at the ceiling to try to get my mind off of things but it wasn't working. I heard knocking at the door. "Come in!"

Demetri and Felix walked in, Felix carrying a big brown box. He put the box on my bed and saw that the package had been sent from Forks, WA. It was from Alice.

"Happy birthday, love," Demetri said as he hugged me tight, "how are you?"

"Good, excited, nervous, a mix of those three emotions all at once. I'll get over it…hopefully. Enough about me, how are you guys?"

"Bored, bored, and bored. But lets not talk about us, it's your big day today. Any plans?" Felix asked.

"Not really, I was just about to go take a shower and get dresses so that I look presentable today. After I'm done with that we'll all hang out. Sounds good to you guys?

"We'll be outside but if you can't find us, I'll find you," Demetri said as they left my room.

I went to my closet and took out the other box that Alice had sent last week. I opened it and took out the note.

_Michelle,_

_I saw this dress one of the days I went shopping and thought that it would look GREAT on you! I know it's your birthday and the day you're getting changed so I'll be sending some other gifts your way. I can't wait to see you after your transformation, you'll be gorgeous!_

_-Alice_

I took the dress out of the box and held it up. It was a deep purple knee length dress with an asymmetrical neckline. The top of the dress was ruched which made it all the better. I opened the other box only to discover more clothing. "Oh Alice, you're amazing! I can't wait to see you again."

I hopped into the shower and finished about half an hour later. I straightened my hair with my flat iron, put on my makeup, and slipped into the dress. It fit perfectly and matched my pair of flats that I had bought a while back. I felt like a million dollars.

I left my room but Demetri and Felix were nowhere in sight. The place was quiet since no tour was scheduled for today. I was walking down the hall when I heard Demetri call out my name.

"Where are you going , love?"

"I was on my way to find you," I said walking back towards him. When I got to him, he took my wrist and whirled me around.

"You look amazing, Michelle, absolutely beautiful. Where'd you get that dress?"

"Alice sent it to me along with some other clothes this morning. She thought I would look good in it so she sent it to me."

"It looks fantastic on you. The others are waiting to see you, let's go." Demetri led me to a room and opened the door. Everyone was inside talking amongst themselves but when I entered, everything seemed to stop. "Wow, it just got really quiet."

"Happy birthday my dear! Today is the big day!" the always cheerful Aro said.

"Thank you sir, I'm pretty excited about today." I walked around the room and hugged everyone. I walked over to Chase, who I had grown close to this past week since I could relate to him most. "Are you ready for today?" I asked him.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be, that's for sure." I felt someone tap on my shoulder; it was Aro. He motioned me to sit down.

"Michelle, it is time for you to open your gifts!" I took a sea at one of the tables while everyone came up to me and handed their gifts over. Clothes, jewelry, books were among some of the gifts I received.

"Thank you everyone, I can't express my feelings at this point. You have all been such a great family for me and for that I can't thank you guys enough." I stood back up and touched Aro's hand. _I'm ready sir._ I looked up at Aro's face to see his reaction which had been the happiest I had ever seen him.

"Brothers, Michelle has informed me that she would like to be changed now! Should we move this to somewhere else?" We all left the room and Aro led us to another room not too far away. There were two beds in the room, one for me and the other for Chase. Before taking our places, I hugged Chase and told him that I'd see him in three days.

I laid down on the bed and Demetri came to my side, trying to comfort me. Marcus went to Chase's side since he had agreed to change him.

"I love you Michelle," Demetri whispered in my ear as he moved my hair away from my neck.

"I love you too Demetri. I will love you forever." I gave him one last kiss to reassure him. He bit down on my neck and the fire began.

**Demetri POV**

Today is Michelle's birthday and the day I change her. I've been thinking about this for the past couple of days, how we'll spend our lives together. The only thing that worries me at this point is that I won't be able to stop from drinking too much of her blood. Aro, Caius, and Marcus talked to me about it, what would happen if I can't control myself. I know I can control myself, I must, for Michelle's sake.

We had just walked into the room where Michelle and Chase were going to be changed. They took their positions on the beds, each nervous because their hearts were pounding loud. I walked over to Michelle and gently stroked her head.

"You look worried, Demetri. Don't be, I trust you."

"I love you, Michelle," I said as I moved her hair away from her neck.

"I love you too, Demetri." I bit down on her neck and instantly tasted her blood. I could feel pools of venom well up in the back of my mouth , it was addicting. I kept drinking until I heard someone speak.

"Demetri, that's enough. You'll drain her if you keep going," I heard Caius say. I couldn't stop though, the blood called me in, its hold on me was strong. I felt two pairs of hands take a hold on me and yank me back. Aro and Caius threw me against the wall to stop me but the smell of blood was still lingering around in the room. I quickly stood up and felt the thirst creep up on me. I looked at Michelle, her body shaking violently and gasping for air.

"IT BURNS SO MUCH! MAKE IT STOP! AHHHHH." I didn't want to see her this way, it pained me to see her in this condition. I know just how much pain the process brings but this is only day one of the three day process.

I went over to her side, trying to do anything to comfort her. "I'm so sorry love, I'm sorry for the pain."

Aro placed his hand on my shoulder. "There's a small private tour coming in soon for you and the others. You're thirsty, you're eyes are black. Go, we'll stay and keep watch over both of them."

I decided to take Aro's advice and feed though nothing was going to take my mind off Michelle's change. Only a couple more days until it's over.

**Review, yes?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Good morning guys! Hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving! Anyways, here is ch 19. No one is reviewing, that makes me sorta sad :'[.**

**So review please! :]  
**

_Three days later…_

The intense burning I feel throughout my body makes me want to die. I can't stand it, it hurts too much. The moment Demetri bit down on my neck, the fire spread quickly. It reached my lungs, making it hard for me to breathe. I gasped for air but I couldn't get any. My vision had blurred to the point where I could only see faint outlines and colors of people. I could hear talking in the background, a loud thud , and a bit of yelling.

The pain still continues though not as bad as before. I hope this is over soon, I think it's been three days. I just want to be able to open my eyes and not lay here for eternity. And then my wish came true.

I opened my eyes to discover everything much more clearer than before. I could see everything, the colors more vibrant than ever, it was amazing.

"She's awake," I heard Caius say. I sat up in bed to see that Demetri, Aro, Caius, and Marcus were standing in the corner. Demetri came to my side and took my head in his hands.

"You're finally awake after three days, love. It's been a long three days hasn't it?"

"Very long and very painful, but I don't feel anything anymore." I stopped and turned to my right when I heard something move. It was Chase who had just woken up.

"How are you both feeling?" Aro asked us.

"As good as ever, everything is so…different now. Everything is so beautiful, it's amazing," I said. Chase agreed with me.

"You haven't seen yourselves in the mirror yet, come here," Aro said. Chase and I walked to the dressers mirror and saw ourselves in the mirror. I mean, not to brag or anything but I look beautiful. My golden skin was now replaced with a pale white complexion which made my long brown hair stand out even more. The one hazel eyes I had were now gone, replaced with black, shiny ones.

"Woah, I'm…"

"Stunning? Gorgeous? Tell us something we don't already know, Michelle," Demetri said, smirking. I jokingly punched him in the shoulder and as it landed on him, he flinched back a little.

"Did I hurt you?"

"Not really but because you are a newborn, you're stronger than most of us for a while." I smiled but just as I did that, I felt a burning sensation in my throat. It was painful, almost as painful as when Demetri had bit me. I grabbed my throat with both hands. "What the heck is the burn?"

"You haven't fed yet, you're thirsty. Come now, Heidi should be bringing in a group any minute now." We all followed Aro out the door. Felix, Alec, and Jane were waiting outside and stood up when they saw me. We exchanged hugs and talked on our way to the meeting room.

Once we got there, everyone got in their positions. I stood next to Demetri. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Just watch me, it's actually not that complicated. You'll learn quickly." The doors swung open and Heidi walked in with a large group of tourists. The smell of their blood stung my throat, making the burning even more unbearable. Aro gave his little speech before letting the guard have at the tourists. A couple people ran towards us and Demetri grabbed one of them. I took one of them and waited for his instructions. He snapped the neck of the person and bit down into their neck. I looked at my person.

"I'm really sorry," I told them before snapping their neck back and biting their neck. The burning in my throat was lessened by the warm liquid that I was taking in. When the one I was drinking had nothing left, I grabbed another and repeated the same process. At the end of this ordeal, I still wasn't satisfied, I could still feel tingles of heat in the back of my throat but since no one was left, I'll have to wait till next time.

"How are you feeling now, love? Better I assume."

"Way better, but I still feel that burning sensation in the back of my throat, is that normal?"

"I'm afraid so my dear," I heard Aro say behind me, "typically when one is a newborn they have more thirst and less self control than other vampires. We'll do everything in our powers to keep you and Chase satisfied."

"Thank you," I smiled. Demetri took my hand and as we were about to leave the room, Aro stopped us.

"Michelle, if you don't mind I'd like to see you in my chambers to discuss some matters."

"Of course sir," I said as I let go of Demetri's hand. I walked over to Aro and we left through the back doorway. We reached the room and sat down on the couch.

"What is it you wanted to talked about Aro?"

"I talked to Carlisle many days ago and he said that he would welcome you into his home for a while if you wanted to try their vegetarian diet. I know your history with the Cullen's, especially with Edward, so I wanted to ask you if you still would like to go."

"Yes, I'd still like to go, I'm not going to let one little thing ruin everything. As long as he doesn't bother me in any way, I'll be fine."

"Then it's settled! Your flight is tomorrow in the late afternoon. But do keep us posted on the situation over there. If he lays just one hand on you , you must inform me so I can take appropriate measures. Understood?"

"Loud and clear. Will anyone else be coming with me? How about Chase?"

"I'm afraid not Michelle, Chase has told me that a human diet will be good with him. Plus, I have matters here that I need the Guard to take care of. I can have Demetri accompany you to the airport if you'd like…"

"That would be fantastic! Can I be excused? I'd like to go pack my belongings for tomorrow." He looked at me and nodded. "You're excused my dear."

I walked out and headed for my room. My first day of being a vampire was coming to a close and it was an eventful one no doubt. Day two here I come.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hola everybody! First off, let me apologize profusely for not updating in a while. I had finals this past week and all I've been doing is studying so I had no time to write a chapter. But now that I'm on vacation for two and a half weeks, I can update more often. Fun, right? :]**

**And guys, reviews are needed and much appreciated! :]]**

I fly off to Forks, Washington today to go see the Cullen's. I guess it's both a good and bad thing. Good in that I get to see them again and meet everyone else of the family but bad because I won't be seeing Demetri or the others for a week or two. I wanted them to tag along but they have their own business they needed to get done.

I had just finished packing my bags when I heard a knock on the door.

"_Avanti_!" Demetri waltzed into the room and hugged me from behind.

"How are you doing, Michelle? Are you done packing?"

"I'm pretty fine, a little nervous, but good. I just finished packing all my clothes so I think I'm set." He whisked me around to where I was facing him. We exchanged a kiss. "I'm going to miss your kisses when I'm gone Demetri, I'm gonna miss them a lot."

"Can't have you missing that, can we?" Within seconds Demetri's lips met mine again, this time the kisses lasted longer and were more passionate. We soon found on my bed, still exchanging kisses. We could have well continued for another while if it hadn't been for someone at the door. I quickly got up and opened the door.

"Oh hi Felix, what do you want?" I fixed my now messy hair while he spoke.

"I'm sorry," he said as he looked into the room, "was I interrupting something here?"

"And what would make you think that?"

"The fact that it looks like you just rolled out of bed and the fact that Demetri is on the bed…"

"Ok, well if you must know, Demetri and I were just about to-"

"Don't even explain, just don't." Demetri and I started to laugh at Felix's expense.

"No but seriously, you came up here for something. What is it?"

"Aro wanted me to come and tell you that your ride to the airport is here." I went back to the bed and picked up my two suitcases that I was going to take. Demetri, Felix, and I walked downstairs towards the lobby. I saw Aro and the others waiting by the door.

"We sent for you a long time ago, what to you three so long?" Caius asked in his usual annoyed tone.

"I hadn't finished packing yet, so Felix and Demetri were helping me finish. Sorry sir."

"Well the important thing is that you're here now Michelle, the car is outside waiting for you. One of my Guard will accompany you to Forks to keep and eye on you and will return back here when you reach the Cullen residence. Now, we've discussed the rules with you and there is no doubt in my mind that you will abide by them. Keep us informed throughout your trip, understood?"

"Understood sir, loud and clear. I'm going to miss you guys while I'm gone." I began to hug everyone, taking in the last hugs I'd be getting from them in weeks. I hugged Demetri the longest (obviously!) and picked up my bags. Demetri and the guard that was coming with me to Forks followed me outside. I waved goodbye to everyone and got into the car. Before driving off, Demetri took my head in his hands and put his forehead to mine.

"Bye, love," he whispered to me.

"Bye Demetri, I'll call you when I get there." He let go and stood back. The car began driving away and I gave everyone one last wave.

The car ride to the airport was pretty boring but thankfully it was only an hour long drive. The driver drove into a large warehouse where the small plane was. The guard and I got on the plane and buckled up for the long flight.

**_Many, many hours later…_**

After 10 hours of being cooped up in a plane, we arrived in Forks. I wasn't tired though I was hungry since I haven't eaten for days. My bags were unloaded from the plane and as I waited around, I heard someone yell behind me.

"Michelle, Michelle!" I recognized the voice. It was Alice!

"Alice! Hi!" She ran over to me and the first thing she did was hug me. Normally her hugs would have taken out all the air I had in my lungs but because I don't have to breathe anymore, I was able to enjoy her hugs more.

"You're looking gorgeous as usual! How was the flight?"

"Long. Boring, boring, and some more boring. But whatever that's done! How have you been Alice?"

"Great! I've been doing a lot of shopping, as usual. A little remodeling at home, especially your room. You're going to love it! Well what are we waiting for, lets go!" We got into Alice's yellow Lamborghini and sped away.

"So I had a vision of you getting changed a couple days ago, how was it?"

"Great, if you forget about the whole transition/ transformation thing. Everything is so different now that I'm not human. I'm loving it though even though its been only a couple days."

"How's your boy toy Demetri and the others?"

"They're great and we there's even a new member. His name is Chase and he can tell when people are telling the truth or lying. Awesome, right? Demetri is good, probably missing me by now, but good."

After twenty minutes of driving on the road, we reached the house that was nestled between several large trees. We pulled up into the driveway and got out of the car. We walked up the steps and into the house.

"We're here!" Alice yelled out. I heard several pairs of footsteps approaching.

"We're coming Alice, we heard you from outside," I heard a woman say. I then saw Carlisle walk out with the woman, probably Esme.

"It's nice to see you again, Michelle, it has been a while. I hope everything has been well with you," Carlisle said, shaking my hand.

"Everything has been good on my end, sir, thank you for having me in your home, I appreciate it," I told him. He smiled warmly and turned I over to the woman.

"Hello Michelle, I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife. I'm glad to have finally met you, I've heard many good things about you." She hugged me tightly, like a hug that Alice would give.

"Nice to meet you too, thank you for letting me stay in your home for a while, it's very beautiful what you have here." I looked to my left and saw a large guy come our way.

"Woah who are you? Are you Michelle, the one Alice won't stop talking about? " This one must be Emmett, the goofball of the family. I looked over at Alice who just smiled and shrugged her shoulders. Oh Alice.

"Guilty as charged. And you must be Emmett, right?" He responded with a goofy smile, making me chuckle.

I sensed two more people come into the room. I first saw Jasper.

"Hey Jasper," I said as I waved over to him, "remember me?"

"How could I not?" He walked over to me and also hugged me, I could feel a wave of calmness and coolness run through my body when he hugged me. I looked over Jasper's shoulder to see who else had walked in.

Edward.


	22. Chapter 22

**Woah, second update in one week! I am on a roll! Anyways, I like this chapter, it was pretty easy to write. Hopefully you guys will like it too! And thank you for the reviews last chapter, you guys and gals rock!**

**Please review this chapter too! :D And without further ado, enjoy this chapter!  
**

It was Edward. See, I don't want to hate him but after what he did to me months ago, I really can't find it in myself to forgive him. I don't think it was anything against me personally, but since he was angry about the whole Bella thing he had to find someone that he could take his frustrations out on, someone who had no where near the power he had. For now, I guess I'm neutral towards him, unless he does something to change my mind otherwise.

"Hey Edward, long time no see," I said, putting on a happy face. _I still remember what happened months ago, don't think I've forgotten. I'm willing to put it behind us if you are. Don't make anyone suspect that you were the one that did that. Come over here and hug me, I don't it to seem like there's tension._

"Indeed it has been a long time," Edward said, giving me a quick hug, "I hope everything as been well."

"For the most part, yes it has," I answered him.

"Michelle, won't you sit down so we may talk for a while?" Carlisle said, walking towards the couch nearby. Alice, Esme, and Emmett left towards the outside while Carlisle, Jasper, Edward, and I sat down to talk.

"Tell me," Carlisle continued, "how is everyone back in Volterra?"

"They're all well, some more than others and we there's even a new member, Chase. He was changed the same day that I was changed."

"He exhibited an ability as a human? What a rare occurrence…"

"Yeah, it was strange. He has the ability to tell when someone is telling the truth or is lying. He came on a tour and Aro approached him with his offer. Chase agreed, and a while later was changed by Marcus." I began feeling the burning sensation in my throat a couple minutes into the conversation. This burn was stronger than the last time since I hadn't had anything (or anyone) to drink for a week because there were no tours scheduled. I coughed three times in an attempt to relieve the burn, no luck though.

"Are you ok Michelle?" Jasper asked.

_I'd hardly say I was fine, more like hella thirsty. _"I'm good. Umm where's the bathroom?"

"Third door on the right," answered Jasper. I stood up and walked to the bathroom, careful in not making them suspect anything. I locked myself in the bathroom and sat on the floor. The burn began to throb in my throat again and wasn't going to stop until I fed. I heard knocking on the door. I got up and opened the door to see who it was.

"You're hungry aren't you?" Carlisle asked.

"A lot, but how did you know?"

"Edward told me, he said that he had heard you say something about being thirsty. When was the last time you fed?"

"A week ago. We didn't have a tour come in so no one ate, which was ok for a lot of the others but not for me."

"Come along then Michelle, Edward, Jasper, and I will accompany you to feed." We walked back into the living room where Jasper and Edward were waiting for us. We all left the house through the back door. There were woods yards away from the house.

"We're going into the woods where the animals are, follow us Michelle," Carlisle said. Within seconds, we started to run at fast speeds and only a minute later, arrived at an open field overlooking a lake. I saw two deer in the corner of my eye. Was that was I was supposed to feed on?

"Watch us feed, and then you find an animal for yourself," Jasper said, lowering himself into pouncing position. He and Edward then pounced on the deer, first breaking the neck and digging their teeth into it. It seemed simple enough. I looked around for another animal when I spotted a third deer. I was ready to pounce on it but then I smelt something. Not an animal, but a human. It was below me, sitting by the lake. I felt a rush overcome me and was almost certain that my eyes had turned deep black. _I have to get down there, it smells good. I NEED it. _I began to inch away but before I got far, all three pairs of hands were holding me back. I could've slipped away if one person was holding me, maybe two, but definitely not three. I felt Jasper try to radiate waves of calm but it wasn't working.

"Look at me, Michelle, look at me. Tell yourself you're going to get through it, you're strong enough. You can't let the blood rush take you over." Carlisle held onto my shoulders and let go once I had stopped struggling. I dug down deem in my mind and told my self what Carlisle had told me. Edward and Jasper let go of me too, though I sensed that they were still tense because of my current state.

"I…I…I'm fine now." _Seriously Edward, I'm good. Thank you._ Now that I had recovered, I found the deer and bit into its neck. The warm liquid filled my mouth. It was short lived, however, because I soon drained it. _Good _God, that is just awful! I never knew animals tasted that gross.

"Deer aren't the best animals to feed on, the blood isn't as appetizing as other animals, but it'll do," Edward said.

"But it doesn't even fill you up all the way, I'm still thirsty," I said, wiping off the blood from around my mouth.

"We can come again tomorrow evening since the sun is starting to shine from behind the clouds," Jasper said, looking up at the sky. We all ran back to the house before the sun came out. Alice, Emmett, and Esme were sitting at the dining room table when we came through the door.

"How'd it go guys? I couldn't see anything." Alice asked us.

"Despite a little bump in the road, it went well. It was kind of strange but I guess it'll take some getting used to."

"Well, that's good! Come with me, I want to show you where you'll be staying!" Alice took my hand and whisked me upstairs, towards the very end of the hallway. I walked inside and my jaw dropped. It was beautiful. Fresh flowers in vases were scattered throughout the light purple colored room. Everything was perfect.

"Thank you Alice! I love it! You did a great job decorating!"

"This isn't even the best part!" She opened the closet that was filled with clothes. "These are all yours!"

"Alice, you really didn't have to do all of this! Thank you so much! I absolutely adore you!"

"What can I say? I aim to please! I'll leave you here for now, but we'll be downstairs if you need anything!" Alice merrily skipped away. I sat down on the bed and began to unpack some of my things. As I took out my things, I heard someone behind me. I turned around to see Edward standing at the door.

This should be interesting.


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter guys but I had something in store for future chapters so I had to cut it short. But that's behind us. Nowadays I feel like I'm writing faster so hopefully that doesnt mean crappier haha. In all seriousness though, I hope you like what I have written so far! Thank you for the reviews last chapter, they're wonderful to read.**

**And please review this chapter too! Please and thank you! :]**

"Can I come in, Michelle?" Edward asked, standing at the doorway.

"Go for it, it is your house after all," I told him, laying my things aside in case he wanted to talk. He let out a small chuckle but quickly returned to his serious demeanor.

"Listen, I just wanted to apologize for what happened months ago, I admit I shouldn't have done something like that to you, since you were only a human who had nothing to do with the situation. I'm sorry." I sat down on the bed and analyzed his face. He wasn't lying, his face was apologetic and his words sincere.

"Apology accepted. You know that I had nothing to do with the situation but why get me involved? Surely you knew what was in store for you if anyone found out about it."

"My emotions clouded my judgment at the time. I felt that since the Volturi took away what I cared for in the world then they should know the same feeling. My intentions were never to kill or turn you, just to get a message across to the Guard."

"And now the entire Guard hates you for what you did. I'll talk to them about this and hopefully change their minds about you, some of them will be harder to convince though. I don't think you have to worry about them for a while. I don't want to get involved in the politics or policies of the Volturi and Bella's death, but from what I heard, she was good and kind though you weren't able to see what she was thinking."

"It's true, I could never read her mind because of her mental shield, like the one you have. She wasn't able to control her shield or else I would have been able to read her, only if it were for one second. Speaking of which, how are your abilities turning out?"

"I haven't really used them since I was turned, even though I should really be practicing them. I guess it's just something I expect to happen naturally rather than looking for it to happen, like if it was forced."

"We could help you develop your abilities if you'd like. I know when someone is newly turned they don't have much control over their powers, they can be very sporadic."

"I'll take you up on your offer. Does tomorrow sound good?"

"That sounds good, we can start after we take you to feed. I must be heading off now. If you need anything, give a holler or just think if you need something, either way I'll be able to hear you." That comment made him and I chuckle a bit before he left the room.

I stood up and walked over to the balcony and took a seat on the floor. The sun had begun to set. The purplish orange hue of the clouds and background was nothing compared to the one back at home. Every night without fail, Demetri and I would be in the garden and look over the city when the sun was setting. I closed my eyes and thought of what everyone was doing back at Volterra. Aro and the other masters were discussing matters in their conference room, Felix, Alec, and Demetri were playing each other in chess, Jane and Chase were in the library. Everything was normal.

I got up, turned on the TV, and sat down on the bed. As I sat there, I began feeling a little light headed and dizzy. I managed to slowly walk outside, headed for the bathroom.

"Michelle, what's wrong?" I saw Carlisle walk out of one of the rooms I passed by.

"I'm sort of dizzy. I was just going to go to the bathroom and splash my face with water," I replied.

"Dizzy? That's strange. Come with me." He held his hand out and led me into a room. He got out some of medical tools and examined me.

"When did you start feeling dizzy?"

"A couple minutes ago when I was watching TV. I felt light headed. I didn't do anything."

"I may know what is wrong. Where you using any of your abilities, either your shield or your ability to see into the future?"

"Yeah, actually I was. I was wondering what everyone back home was doing so I sort of imagined it. I felt fine when I was doing it though."

"You haven't mastered using your abilities. It takes time, that is why you are feeling light headed right now. As a newborn, you are your strongest, but also at your weakest.""How so?"

"Newborns have an insatiable thirst for blood. They must feed more often than us because of there uncontrollable thirst. It's because you still have human blood in your body. Before the feed we took you on today, how many times have to fed since your change?"

"Three times in ~2 weeks. I was never satisfied and I'll admit that right now, my throat feels like it's on fire. That deer did nothing to me, it only kept be good for an hour. I am trying my hardest to control it, believe me, I am."

"Animal blood isn't the best tasting for anyone, especially for newborns. It gets better as time goes on, trust me. For now, you'll have to get human blood into your system until you feel better." He opened a chest in the closet and took out a small bag of blood, like one of those bags when people get transfusions. He handed it to me.

"Are you sure Dr. Cullen? Doesn't that go against what you stand for?"

"I want you to get better, plus, no one was hurt, the blood is donated." I was still hesitant to take the bag but after Carlisle's words, felt somewhat more assured and took it. I opened it and put it to my mouth. The blood flowed into it and the fire soothed down to a manageable level.

"Thank you , I'm feeling much better. By the way, you wouldn't happen to have books or a small library in here by any chance, would you? I'd like something to read for the night."

"Actually there are some books in my study. I'll take you to it right now. It's nothing like the library in Volterra but it's good nonetheless." We walked further down the hall to Carlisle's study. I was able to find some books that interested me and soon after, left. Before going into my room, I stopped Carlisle.

"Thank you again for what you did." He smiled before returning to his room.

I changed into my pajamas ( even though I don't sleep haha) and started to read one of the books I took.

**:]**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hope you like this chapter. Now that school is starting up again, I'll probably try to update every weekend. Thanks for understanding! And thank you to the people who reviewed before.**

**Remember, reviews are welcome and wanted! :D  
**

"I'm going to go feed, want to come with?" Jasper asked as he put on his sweater. I had just finished showering and getting dressed when I noticed him at my bedroom door.

"Definitely! Give me a minute to clean up a bit. I'll see you downstairs." I quickly put away my clothes and braided my hair into a fishtail braid so that it wouldn't get in the way when hunting. I walked at a normal pace downstairs and looked around for Jasper.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Cullen! Have you seen Jasper?" Esme and Carlisle were in the living room watching TV when I saw them.

"Good morning Michelle," Carlisle and Esme said in unison, "Jasper is outside on the back porch. Where are you both going?"

"Jasper said he wanted to go hunt so I'm going with him, we'll be back in a while."

"Be careful and Esme and I will see you soon." I walked out the back door and saw Jasper sitting on one of the chairs of the patio.

"I'm ready! Hey, where is everyone? Edward? Emmett? Alice?" We began walking into the trees, close to where animals usually could be spotted.

"They're at school, they shouldn't be long, maybe another hour or so."

"You don't go to school?"

"Normally I do, but I can't be around humans, I'm too thirsty today. I should be back tomorrow after today's hunt."

Once we reached the clearing, I spotted a bear and a couple of dear. "I get the bear, you can have those dear over there," I yelled over to Jasper.

"Don't let Emmett find out that you had the bear, those are his favorite," he yelled back, laughing. I jumped onto the bear and first severed his spine so it would move. I dug my teeth into the animals' neck and drank from it. After about a minute, the blood was gone and threw the body aside. I wiped the excess blood off of my mouth and waited for Jasper to be done. I sat on the edge of the cliff and looked down at the river. Jasper joined me within seconds.

"It's so peaceful out here," I said, "it's nothing like Italy, there's always so much movement and people. Don't get me wrong, I love Italy, it's beautiful and there's great shopping but peace and quiet is nice once in a while."

"I enjoy it here, it's a good place to think and get things off your mind. Being around so many tense and emotionally unstable people outside takes a toll on a person."

His last thought didn't make sense to me until I remembered that he can manipulate emotions. "Do you like being able to manipulate people's emotions?"

"It comes in handy at times but too many emotions affect me at once, it can be overwhelming. I've learned to control it so it's getting better."

I was about to talk when I smelled something. Disgusting. Rancid. It smelled like a wet dog. "Jasper, do you smell that? It smells awful, just plain awful, like a wet dog."

"You're right, we should head back to the house. Let's go." We were back at the house in two minutes and when we got in, Edward, Alice, and Emmett were inside.

"Hey Jasper! Hey Michelle! Where were you guys?" Alice asked, giving each of us a hug.

"I want something to drink and went with Jasper a while ago. I smelled some gross wet dog so we came back. If you would have smelled that…"

"It's common to smell wet dog, it's one of those things that you learn to ignore no matter how annoying it is," Edward said.

"I'll be in my room if anyone needs me," I said as I walked back to my room. I felt someone tap my shoulder as I walked. I turned around to see Edward behind me.

"Do you want to practice you abilities now?" he asked me.

"You're not busy, right? If you have other stuff to do I understand, I can wait…"

"I'm done with everything else so we can do it right now." I took a seat on my bed and Edward sat in the chair in front of my bed.

"How are you with using your shield?"

"Okay I guess, I can control when it comes on and when it shuts off."

"Here let's try something: I want you to think of something and put up your shield so I can't read your mind. I'll push myself into your head and see how well your shield hold up."

_I miss Italy. I miss it. I miss my family and Demetri. _I felt something bumping against a barrier in my head, it must be Edward and his power trying to break through. It made me concentrate harder on keeping him out and throwing it back to him, like I was repelling it. I pushed Edward out of my mind.

"I did it! Awesome!" I looked over at Edward who had bent down in his chair, ruffling his hair. _What's going on? Are you okay?_

"I'm fine, I'm just not used to being repelled with that kind of power. It was good though. With more practice, it'll only become easier. Next, let's see how well you do with seeing into the future. I did these exercises with Alice when she first joined us." He held his hand out. "Take my hand with both of yours and think. Imagine yourself going through a tunnel and at the end of this tunnel you can see what's in the future for me. Touch usually helps you concentrate more on them."

I took his hand and placed both of my hands on it. I shut my eyes and let my mind wander off into the distance, searching for some "tunnel." A sort of tunnel appeared in my mind and I went through it, a light flashing before everything became much clearer. I saw the forest, Edward and some animal, it might have been a wolf were fighting. They were arguing over something but what didn't make sense was why would Edward be talking to an animal. Newsflash, last time I checked, animals can't talk to people. End of vision just like that.

I didn't block what I had seen in my vision from Edward, I thought it was better for him to see it rather than me having to explain. I expected him to be angry though his expression remained the same, calm and collected. I wouldn't be surprised if he bottled up his anger.

I released his hand and noticed that Alice had come inside my room. Her face was no longer cheery but replaced with one of slight horror.

"What's wrong Alice?" I asked her, motioning her to sit down.

Before she was able to answer, Edward answered since he had already seen what she was thinking. "I know Alice, Michelle saw the same thing a while ago."

"What are you going to do Edward?" Alice asked.

"I'm going to go tell Carlisle, Alice let's go." Edward stood up and walked away with Alice who waved as she left.

Sounds serious.


	25. Update 2!

**Hey guys! Hope everyone is doing well! So something must be said. I think everyone who reads my story is amazingly awesome and great! These past couple of months writing fics has been such a great experience. I've had loads of fun writing the stories and hopefully you all like them. That being said, my views pages hasn't been working properly so I can't see how many people are actually reading. Also, it's kind disheartening when no one reviews. It's like, I don't know if I'm doing okay (hopefully I am!), if you guys are liking it, hating it, etc. I don't want it to seem like I'm badgering everyone to review, but I haven' gotten feedback for the last couple chapters. Even 5 words would be much appreciated, I'm not asking for a long response, one or two sentences is suffice. I hope you guys understand, and believe me, I'm not mad in any way, I'm grateful for all of you reading. So please, give me some feedback in the form of reviews or private messages!**

**Love you guys a lot! **

**P.S- expect an update sometime over the weekend! :]]]**


	26. Chapter 25

**Morning everyone! I just got done with this chapter, which I'm totally loving by the way and I hope you guys enjoy it too!  
**

**And don't forget to review, wonderful people! :]**

I've been sitting in Carlisle's library reading his medical journals for the past couple of hours. Now that I don't sleep anymore, I decided to do something productive with my time and read. As I looked through the journals, I couldn't help but think about how when I was younger, I wanted to be a doctor but now that I'm a vampire, I hardly see my dream coming true.

I was reading a journal when I noticed someone appear in the corner of my eye. I looked up and saw Carlisle standing at the door.

"Good morning Dr. Cullen. I was just reading some of the medical journals you have here, I hope you don't mind." He walked over to the table and sat across from me.

"Good morning Michelle. Of course I don't mind, you're welcome to read them. I didn't think that anyone other than I would find a use for them."

"They're really interesting. I wanted to be doctor ever since I was a little girl growing up. I wanted to help people, make them feel better physically and mentally, and everything a doctor would do. I can't do that anymore though since I'm a vampire and vampires around huge amounts of blood isn't a good combination."

"I too wanted to be a doctor when I was growing up. I always felt the need to help other people and figured that being a doctor was the best way to go about helping others. Don't let being a vampire hold you back from what you want to do. I am able to control my thirst around patients because I have had hundreds of years to practice. It wasn't easy and there were many close calls but practice makes perfect."

"If I were to pursue a career as a doctor, would you be able to help me out? I would need someone to be there and help me out with the blood situation."

"Of course I would help you. I already consider you a part of this family and would do anything to help you."

"Thank you. I appreciate everything you've done for me thus far." I closed the book and placed on the desk. Carlisle excused himself since he had to go to work. I left the library and looked around to see who was free to talk. I sensed that most everyone was not home but Edward was.

_Where are you Edward?_ I thought to myself, knowing that he would be able to hear me.

"Living room!"

I ran down to the living room and plopped down on the couch.

"Hey you! Where is everyone?"

"Shopping, gym, and hunting. You just missed them." _What was that thing yesterday Edward? The whole you talking to a wolf situation was freaking me out._

I could feel him tense up as I finished my last line. "What happened yesterday was nothing. Animals are animals."

_You are a really bad liar. Tell me what happened, and should I be worried?_

He sighed, knowing that the truth was bound to come out sooner or later. "That wolf thing is actually a human, a human who will never leave us alone. He always pursued Bella and made advances towards her. He shouldn't have been on our land anyway, we have that treaty to keep them away." _A human can transform into a wolf? Since when? Isn't that like an urban legend?_

"That's a long story to tell but only few people can become wolves, you must come from a specific family."

_Well I wasn't going to attack him , I just wanted to get my necklace back._

"I wouldn't have blamed you if you had attacked him, you'd be doing the world a favor." He looked away and towards the window. A truck had pulled into the driveway but it wasn't anyone I recognized. Edward quickly stood up and went over to the door.

"Stay here, I'll be back." He walked out the door and I stood by the window, interested on seeing who the person was and what they wanted. Both of them were steaming mad, conveyed by their hand gestures and facial expression. I could hear them yelling but I wasn't paying too much attention to what they were saying. I saw that the boy had pushed Edward's shoulder and no doubt Edward would fight back. I ran outside, using a normal human speed, and stood between them.

"Stop it Edward, you're better than this!" I stood in front of him and pushed him away.

"Listen to your little girlfriend Cullen, you can't win against us," the boy said.

"I'm not his girlfriend, and even if I was, what do you care?"

"I'm just surprised that he would forget about his old 'girlfriend' so soon, I guess he really didn't love her. Bella always loved me, even when you left her." I could feel Edward growl and push against me, itching to show the guy just how angry he was. Thankfully I'm a tad bit stronger than him or else he would have attacked. This was the guy Edward was telling me about earlier, the one who could change shape. I took a whiff and confirmed it, he was the wolf who had pulled me down yesterday. _This was the guy you were telling me about isn't it?_ _He's a dick from what I can tell. _

"_Yeah, he is," Edward said._

"Listen guy, I don't know who you are but you should leave NOW."

"You're one of them aren't you? I knew I recognized you, you're the one by the river yesterday. Who are you?"

"Michelle. Not pleased to meet you by the way. And yes, I was at the river, you pulled me down yesterday when I was climbing back up the cliff."

"You're a vamp, I knew it. What relation are you to the Cullens?"

"I'm visiting from Italy. used to live with my masters many, many years ago." He must of realized that I was part of the Volturi since his face was full of disgust.

"You are part of that disgusting Volturi? You killed Bella you monster! I ought to end you right now!" Edward swiftly turned me around and got in front of me. I was ready to get this guy, he already bugged the hell out of me. He just assumes that I was the one to kill Bella, even though I had no say in the matter and was only human. I let a growl out of my chest since now I was mad.

"LEAVE JACOB! You hurt her and the whole Volturi and my family will HUNT YOU AND THE REST OF YOUR GROUP DOWN!"

"I didn't kill her you big idiot. I was still human when she died. I had absolutely no say in whether she lived or died so stop assuming that I killed her!"

"I don't care, all of you are the same. All you want to do is kill, even those people that are innocent! All the same scum." The guy, Jacob, had began to walk away but then turned around and lunged at Edward and I. I moved to the side and pushed him off of Edward. I managed to pin Jacob to the ground.

"I'm way stronger than you FYI. I suggest you leave now because my patience wears thin with you. I can do a lot of damage, trust me, but I'm not, Edward over here would like to damage you more but if you leave NOW, I'll make sure he doesn't. But once I leave if he wants to hurt you, that's out of my control and heck, I might just join in and bring my family back here, they sure do love a good fight. Understood?" I released the hold I had on his neck and let him stand up.

He walked over to his truck and drove away, all the while staring us down. Edward and I began to walk back into the house.

"You showed him who was the boss," Edward told me.

"Well yeah, no one hurts the ones I care about and gets away with it."


	27. Chapter 26

**Good morning/afternoon everyone! Hope everyone's week has been good. So this chapter is a tad shorter than past ones but I just needed something as a transition to the next chapter but I hope you guys still enjoy it!**

**And don't forget to review because those are always welcome and loved! :DD  
**

Today is the day that I've been dreading for the past couple of days, it's the day where I go back to Italy. Every moment here has been life changing. The people here are fantastic, warm, and welcoming. I'm glad that I was able to get to know each and every one of them more closely. I definitely will come back often and visit them.

One of the Volturi guard was set to pick me up in an hour which only gave me an hour to pack up my things and say my goodbyes. I took everything out of the dresser and began to fold them into the luggage. I had to buy another suitcase since I had bought a lot of things over here thanks to Alice. Now if I were still a human, a task like this could have easily taken me half an hour to complete but with my new speed, I got done in five minutes.

I put all my luggage by the bedroom door and headed downstairs. Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, and I were going to go hunt for a final time before I left so that I wouldn't get hungry half way through my trip.

"Ready to go?" Jasper asked me as I made my way down the stairs.

"Most definitely!" We met up with Carlisle and Edward in the backyard and headed off into the clearing. We didn't even run all the way there, we decided that it would be best just to walk normally so that we ca spend more time together.

Once we reached the clearing, we all looked around for the nearest animals. I was able to find a deer and a fox, which wasn't the most appetizing of all animals but it would do. I checked myself and made sure I hadn't gotten any blood on my outfit (or Alice would kill me) and wiped the remaining blood around my mouth with my hand.

"Don't you guys get tired of the selection out here? It's the same animals over and over again…"

"We don't really think about it that way, but now that you mention it, yes, it is repetitive," said Jasper.

We stayed out there for another ten minutes before heading back to the house. Once I opened the door, I saw dozens of balloons around the house with music playing in the background. Alice must be behind this.

"How do you like it?" Alice popped out of nowhere in front of me.

"What's all this Alice?"

"Going away party, silly! Come on Michelle, there are presents for you!" She took my wrist and walked me over to the couch in the living room. "Here, open this one!" Alice handed me a small Tiffany box. I opened it and inside lying on the velvet was a silver charm bracelet. I held it up, looking at the many charms hanging off of it.

"It's beautiful, Alice, thank you so much!" I stood up and hugged her tightly. She handed me another box. "And these are from the guys." Inside were a pair of diamond earrings that gleamed brightly in the sun."Thanks guys!" _Thanks Edward!_

Alice then handed me a last box and when I opened it, was surprised and honored to see. It was the necklace that everyone in the Cullen family wore. Simple, yet beautiful and meaningful.

"Oh I can't accept this, it's your family necklace, there's too much meaning behind it."

"Nonsense," Carlisle said, "you deserve it Michelle. You're a part of this family and we all agreed that you needed to have one." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Wow, I'm really touched everyone, thank you so much." I put the necklace on and touched the charm. "You don't know how much this means to me. Everyone had been so warm and welcoming the first day I arrived here. We've all been through a lot and I hope you all can come to Italy soon."

At that instant, we all looked towards the door, sensing that someone was approaching. It was the Volturi guard that was sent to pick me up and take me back to the airport.

I opened the door. "è il momento di andare Miss Michelle," he said. [It's time to go]

"Datemi un paio di minuti," I responded. He nodded and began taking my luggage to the car. "I'm afraid it's time for me to go." [Give me a couple minutes]

Alice was the first to hug me goodbye. "I'm going to miss you a lot Michelle. Now I won't have a willing shopping partner.

Next was Emmett. "Bye little Squirt, take care of yourself."

Jasper followed. "You're awesome Jasper, just saying. The conversations we've had over the past two weeks have been absolutely wonderful."

And Edward. _You know Edward, the whole reading minds thing is awesome. I sometimes wish I had that going on. But whatever, I don't. You've been like a big brother to me this entire time, helping with everything so thank you. _He smiled and hugged me.

I then exchanged hugs with Carlisle and Esme, the parents I wish I had when I was human. "Thank you again for everything Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, you guys are the best."

The time came for me to leave. Everyone walked me outside and stood there as I got into the car. I lowered the window and began to wave goodbye. Once they were out of view, I felt like I wanted to cry and believe me, if I were human, I'd be rolling around, crying like a newborn baby. I was sure going to miss them.

The only consolation I had was the thought that in a day, I would be seeing my other family again. One more day.

**Next chapter is in Italy! Read and review! :]**


	28. Chapter 27

**New chapter everyone! Hope you all enjoy it. Remember, read and review! :]**

I've been cooped up in a jet for the past 18 ½ hours, needless to say, I'm restless. There's only so much walking around I can do without getting bored of it. The flight to Forks didn't seem as long but the trip back is just insanely long. It could be because I'm excited to see everyone again. The pilot said we would land in 5 minutes.

We finally landed and so got into a car headed for Volterra. I didn't think much of the car ride, I'd much rather run and get there in a minutes or two than a car ride that takes ten. I was constantly checking the time and even that didn't make the car ride go fast. The only thing working in my favor was that there was no traffic, but that's about it.

I looked through the window and saw the same old Volterra I had seen two weeks earlier. The same crisp, clean air, the same vivid colors of the flowers, and the same people walking from place to place.

The car pulled into the driveway and finally stopped. I got out and walked towards the door, eager to burst in and yell, "I'm back!" but decided against it.

I opened the door and looked around but no one was around. I went over to Gianna's desk to ask her if she had seen anyone.

"Buon pomeriggio Gianna, hai visto uno dei Maestri o Guard?" [Good afternoon Gianna, have you seen any of the Masters or Guard?]

"No Michelle Miss, non ho visto nessuno di loro in giro. Si dovrebbe provare la biblioteca o nelle loro stanze." [No Miss Michelle, I haven't see any of them around. You should try the library or their rooms.]

"Grazie Gianna." [Thank you.]

I stopped by the meeting room when I heard several people talking inside. I put my ear to the door and knew that most everyone was inside. I pushed the doors open slowly and stepped inside.

"Michelle!" Demetri called out. I ran over and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I missed you Demetri. I'm so happy I'm back!" I heard someone cough behind me. I turned around to see Aro standing in the middle of the room. I let go of Demetri and walked over to Aro.

"Good to see you again Master Aro, Marcus, Caius," I said as I bowed to all three, "it has been too long."

"Indeed it has dear, I trust your trip went well?" I knew where this was going. He held out his hand for me to put mine into. He put his other hand on top of mine and stared into my eyes.

"It went very well, loved every second of it but it's nice to be back home with everyone."

"Yes well I see, we shall have to talk about your trip later after everyone has fed. Heidi went out to fetch us some humans, care to join us?"

"No thank you Master Aro, I fed before I got on the plane so I'm good for right now."

"Very well then, stand in the corner with Demetri. I do believe the humans are coming in." I quickly made my way over to Demetri's side as the humans were being led in by Heidi. Aro did his little speech welcoming the tourists and telling everyone that it was dinnertime. Screams could be heard at all corners of the room. They soon died down [pun not intended] and all that was left were several lifeless bodies on the floor.

"Dearest Michelle, come with me so that we may talk. Guard, please clean up the mess." I followed Aro out the doors and into his study. I took a seat on one of the chairs near the window. Aro sat in the chair next to mine. "I saw in your thoughts that you had a wonderful trip with some situations scattered along the way. Do tell."

"I had a blast! I went shopping with Alice a couple times and hung around with everyone. Carlisle took me hunting a couple times and Jasper and Edward other times. Edward actually helped me develop my abilities which was really helpful. We might have just run into one small incident."

"Which would be?"

"My necklace fell down a cliff so I went down and got it and a wolf appeared. I didn't think much of it so I just let it alone and started climbing back up. Well the wolf threw me back down and if Edward and Carlisle hadn't shown up, there could have been a problem. I thought it was the end of it, nothing major. But the day before I came back, some guy showed up at the house. Apparently this guy was the wolf I had seen, Edward said he was some shape shifter. He annoyed Edward and I and attacked us. I wasn't going to let him get away that easy so I _persuaded_ him to leave before things got out of hand."

"Shapeshifters you say? Very interesting, I shall be talking to my brothers about this development. I'm glad to hear that Edward didn't cause you any problems."

"He's not bad at all. Once you get to know him, he's actually a pretty good person who just sometimes lets his emotions get the better of him but who doesn't do that?"

"Indeed that's true dear. You're free to go, but know that soon we will be having a meeting with everyone where you will be sworn in as an official Volturi member. Dismissed." I bowed to Aro before leaving the room, heading towards my room where I expected to find Demetri.

And sure enough, Demetri was in my room, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"It took you long enough," he said jokingly.

"Well Aro wanted to talk about my trip and all that stuff but I tried to rush it because I knew you were up here. And now that you're here, help me unpack! Lucky you!" I opened up on of the suitcases and began taking out the clothes, folding them neatly and placing them in my dresser.

"And this?" I looked over at Demetri who had found the bag of lingerie that I had bought with Alice. He began rummaging through the bag and took out a piece. The smirk on his face was priceless. I went up to him and tried to take it from him though he kept it out of my reach.

"Hand it over!" I said while starting to laugh.

"You can have it back on the promise that I will get to see you wearing very soon." He lowered the garment to a height where I was able to reach it.

"If you're lucky, you'll see it soon." Our lips touched and after several second Demetri broke away a little.

"Believe me, I'm the luckiest person alive...or dead however you want to look at it." I gave him a quick peck before returning to the unpacking my bags.

**Thank you for reading. You know you want to press the review button, it's calling to you! It'll make my day! :]]**


	29. Chapter 28

**I like this chapter! Hopefully you guys like it too! Don't forget to review! :]**

"You know I still could probably beat you, right?" I said as Felix and I prepared for our little arm wrestling match.

"Newborn or not, I can take you easily." We started our duel and to be honest, at first I thought I wasn't going to win since Felix is extremely big and strong but I didn't back down. It ended up that I beat him!

"Winner!" I yelled. Demetri raised my hand as if I had just won a boxing match. I couldn't help but laugh at Felix's face which now was sad as if he had seen a small puppy killed.

"I wasn't even ready yet…I want a rematch."

"You snooze, you lose. Sorry Felix! Maybe in a year you could stand a chance against me." Felix stood up to leave and when he opened the door, Jane was standing there. You could see Felix flinch a little back, hoping not to feel any of Jane's wrath.

"Hey Jane," I said, moving in front of Felix, "come on in."

"Master Aro requests that everyone go to the throne room immediately." Felix, Demetri, and I all looked around at each other, wondering if the other knew what Aro wanted with us. We left my room and headed for the throne room. Jane and Felix ran off but Demetri and I walked at a normal speed.

"Why aren't we running downstairs?" he asked.

I pointed to the shoes I was wearing. "Not with heels, especially these, they're my favorite!"

"Women and their shoes…"

"Don't be jealous!" We finally arrived at the throne room though we were late since everyone, including the wives, else was already inside. Aro stood up from his throne and walked towards the center.

"Michelle, Chase, front and center please," he said. Chase and I stood in front of Aro. "It is time to present you with the Volturi crest. Accepting this crest means accepting the values we live by: honestly, loyalty, respect, and valor. Do you accept our crest?"

"I accept," Chase and I said simultaneously. Aro waved forward Marcus and Caius who each had a box in their hands. Marcus handed Aro the box and took out the crest and placed it on Chase. Caius then handed the other box to Aro and he placed the necklace around my neck.

"Thank you." I hugged Aro and Marcus and bowed to Caius. I'm finally an official member of the Volturi.

"I'm having your cloaks made at the moment but you can expect them soon. There will be a feast tomorrow evening to celebrate this grand occasion. Congratulations to both of you, I, as well as everyone else, are glad that you are with us and thereby strengthening Volturi. You are all free to return to what you were doing before we called you here. Goodbye."

Everyone bowed to the Aro, Marcus, and Caius before leaving. We all went our separate ways, though Demetri and I went back to my room to hang out.

"You're finally an official one of us, love." Demetri moved my hair to the back and touched the crest on my neck.

"I know, right? It's pretty cool. I'm glad to be here with Felix, Alec, Jane, Heidi, the wives, Chase, Aro, Marcus, and Caius…"

"And?"

"And what? I think I named off everyone here." I smirked since I intentionally left him out. "Oh! I know who I forgot! I forgot you, Demetri!"

"That's more like it." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to his body, kissing me in the process.

"Hold up Romeo, I want to go change because this dress is killing me." I turned around. "Can you unzip me?" He unzipped he back of my dressed and I went over to my drawer to get some other clothes. I walked into the bathroom and changed into some of the lingerie I had bought. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail I had had it in and let it flow down to my waist.

I stepped out of the bathroom and back to the main bedroom. Demetri was standing against the wall when he saw me. "And now I'm more comfortable. That dress was so restrictive, don't you think?"

"Too restrictive, Michelle, too restrictive. Not that the dress didn't look great on you, because it did, but I like this more."

"I thought you would…" I pulled down his head and kissed him. His kisses started at my mouth and soon made their way down to my neck. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his hips while he held me against the wall.

I tugged at the buttons on Demetri's shirt, undoing them quickly. He pulled it off and through it aside. We made our way over to the bed. I arched my back as he kissed my stomach while running his hand up and down my thigh. He stopped for a second only to take off his pants and those too made their way on the floor. There was a moment where our eyes met and the action soon died down. I found myself starring off at the ceiling. I was having a vision.

"What's wrong, Michelle? Are you alright?" I must have been in a trance like state because I felt like I wasn't completely there. I gasped as I came out of my vision. But even though I came out of the vision, I was still feeling off.

"Huh? What?" I sat up in bed, still startled about the vision. I felt Demetri place his hands on my face and I snapped out of my trance like state. I hugged him tightly.

"What going on Michelle?"

"I had a vision but I couldn't snap out of it. It was strange, this has never happened before. I'm really sorry Demetri, I totally just ruined the moment."

"Don't be sorry, love, you can't control it. Anything we were doing can resume at a later time. You seem sort of shocked. What did you see?" I had put on a bathrobe and slippers and told him to put on some clothes too.

"Come with me Demetri, I need to tell Aro about this. Can you find the masters?"

"Yes, Marcus, Aro, and Caius are in the library."

"Let's go." We ran downstairs and arrived at the library within seconds. I opened the door and saw that all three of them were reading.

"Master Aro, sorry to barge in here at such a late hour but I just had a vision. I…I…" I couldn't think of anything else to say so I gave Aro my hand. Marcus and Caius got up from their seats and stood around me, waiting for Aro to finish. He let go of my hand and placed it at my side.

"What did the girl see, Aro?" Caius demanded.

"Well brothers," Aro started, "it appears that there will be…"

**Cliffhangers only leave you wanting more, don't they? :P Don't forget to review please! You know you want to! :]]**


	30. Chapter 29

**Two updates in a week? Crazy, right? I might update again this week since I have a couple days free! Want more? Just review! :]**

"We will intervene in this, will we not Aro?" Marcus said as he lowered his glasses.

"I see that we have no other choice, brothers. Carlisle and his family must be protected because most of them have been kind enough in the past, I feel that I owe them that."

"We owe them nothing! Let them deal with this problem themselves!" Caius grew madder as every second went by.

"Enough Caius, I've made my decision and it cannot be changed." Caius had finally had enough and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him so hard that the sound could be heard throughout the palace. Aro shook his head and turned back to us.

"You'll have to excuse him, he's been more irritable as of late. Thank you for bringing this to my attention immediately Michelle, this matter will be dealt with promptly. I will call a meeting in the morning to discuss this matter with everyone. You may go now, thank you."

Demetri and I left the room hand in hand and headed to his room to watch some television. I threw myself onto his bed and grabbed the remote and started scrolling through the channels. After seeing that nothing was on, I put the remote aside and stared at the ceiling. Yes, I'm that bored.

"I sort of miss sleeping. Now that I don't sleep, I can't dream. I loved dreaming, it's what made me look forward to the following day." I turned on my side and looked at Demetri.

"I too enjoyed dreaming and even years after I was turned, I still longed for it. Hundreds of years passed and I didn't think much of it because I knew I wouldn't dream anymore so there was no use in thinking about it."

"I guess you're right. I would always dream of my Prince Charming and how he would save me but I don't have to dream about that anymore, do I?"

"And I don't have to wait to find my soul mate, do I?"

"Nope, I think she's in front of you. I also think that my Prince Charming is in laying down right next to me."

"è così?" [Is that so?]

"Sì, me lo lasci descrivere. Ha i capelli biondi, alto, forte ... non esitate a fermarmi …" [Yes, let me describe him. He has blonde hair, tall, strong...feel free to stop me…]

"No, credo che ti consente di andare avanti." [No, I think I will let you keep going]

"You sure are something, aren't you?" I looked at the clock on the bedside table. 6:30 AM. I rolled off the bed and sat down on the chair near the window, waiting for the sun to rise. It's an everyday ritual of mine to watch the sunrise and sunset, no matter where I am or what I'm doing. Everything was perfect until I heard someone at the door.

"Come on in!"

We turned around to see Alec at the door. "Master Aro requests the presence of both you two. He says that he has a mission that he wants to discuss with everyone." Couldn't this wait until the sunrise ended?

"Let's go Demetri, I guess we won't be able to finish watching the sunrise…" We followed Alec downstairs to the meeting room and waited for Aro to begin. Once everyone was inside, the guars closed the doors and Aro began.

"Good, I'm glad everyone joined us. We have a mission that we're leaving for in two days. We will be going to Fork, Washington with Carlisle's family. Michelle showed me in one of her visions that the family will be attacked by several werewolves in the coming days. It is our duty to end the pack, as they may cause more problems in the future. I want everyone to be prepared for this battle, I cannot and will not lose anyone as a result of this fight. Am I clear?"

I could hear Caius scoff in the background but everyone seemed to ignore him. I looked around the room to see everyone's reactions to these developments. Felix looked eager to fight. Renata looked terrified because a fight meant that she had a lot more work on her hands since she had to protect Aro. Jane grinned, then again, anytime she could inflict pain on someone was a joyous occasion for her. I, on the other hand, am scared. This would be the first real action I've gotten and I was only turned a month and a half ago. I have no experience like anyone else who have at least 500 years of experience.

I tugged on Demetri's shirt sleeve. "What the heck am I supposed to do? I don't know anything about fighting. What if something happens to me?"

"When this is over, we can practice some techniques if you'd like. Fighting isn't something you learn, it comes to you naturally. And love, nothing is going to happen to you, I wouldn't let that happen, neither would anyone else."

"Well that's nice to know." After Aro was done speaking, I asked him if Demetri and I could stay back a while to practice some techniques. Aro agreed and cleared out the room for us. Felix decided to stay and help.

Demetri and Felix began doing some techniques and I took note of everything they did. I'm not a violent person, believe me when I say that I hate violence and anything that results from it. Too much violence when I was human is to thank.

"Look at this," Demetri said as he demonstrated a technique. "Now do it to me."

"Are you absolutely, positively sure about that?" I cautioned him.

"Go for it." I did the little routine on him and pushed him to the ground. I heard the tiles crack underneath him.

"OMG Demetri are you okay? I'm so sorry!" He quickly stood up and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You worry too much, I'm fine. I hardly felt it!" He kissed my forehead and stepped aside.

"How about you Felix? I bet I can take you…"

"Not in your wildest dreams…"

"I can no longer dream, especially wild ones…"

"You know what I mean." We started to laugh but the laughter ended since we had to practice. Sure enough, I beat Felix…barely.

**Press the review button, you know you want to! : D And thanks for reading lovely people!**


	31. Chapter 30

**Hola everyone! Super sorry for the late update, I haven't been feeling well at all. :/ Don't forget to review! :]**

"What time is it Demetri?" I pulled up the zipper of my dress and sat down on the bed to slip on my shoes.

"Didn't you ask me that a minute ago?

"Did I? I have no idea if I did."

Demetri pulled me in until we were face to face. "Why are you so anxious today, love?" Anxious is an understatement. I've been on edge for the past couple of days because I'm hungry, and today it's showing the most.

"I'm just really, really, insanely thirsty. My throat is burning because I haven't had anything to drink for a while. That animal blood can only keep you satisfied for so long…"

"I can tell that you're thirsty. You've been thirsty for several days."

"Is it that obvious?"

"It is. Your eyes have been slowly turning black, no longer that topaz color that you came back with. The tour is coming in any time now, we should probably head downstairs."

Once we arrived, we stood in our places and kept talking until everyone came in. _I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry, I'm hungry_. The people began to come in, snapping pictures with their cameras and pointing at the various paintings and sculptures around the room. Aro gave his little spiel welcoming the tourists and gave us our cue to start. I chose two men, mostly because I can't bring myself to kill mothers and kids, I left that for the others.

"Feeling better?"

"A lot better, thanks. I really need that." Everyone started for the door but Aro stopped us.

"We leave in an hour and a half when the sun begins to set. I hope everyone is ready. All are dismissed."

"So Demetri," I said as we walked to my room, "I think you'll like Washington. It's so relaxing and beautiful. We should vacation there sometime if we ever get the chance to."

"The keyword being 'if'. In my 700 years here I've only had two vacations, if that. One of those 'vacations' ended up being a mission I and a couple others were sent on."

"Well then I guess I will have to convince Aro that a vacation is necessary after this is all said and done."

"I'd like to see you try." I noticed that there was a box sitting on my bed. I shook it to see what it was.

"Hmm what's this?" I took off the lid; it was that cloak Aro had had made for me. It was about the same shade of gray as Demetri's but darker because it was brand new and less worn out. I put it on and looked at myself in the mirror. Not going to lie but I felt pretty badass wearing it. "I like it!"

"It does look good on you Michelle. Should we start packing?"

"Packing? I did that yesterday! You are way behind, my friend." I pulled out my luggage and set it on my bed.

"You're taking all of that? This trip is two, three days at most."

"Everything I need is in this bag: magazines, clothes, books, clothes, shoes. I get really bored on the flight so these things will keep me entertained."

"Girls and their obsession with clothes, I will never understand it."

"Guys and their obsession with…everything but clothes, I will never get it."

An hour passed by and we got called downstairs since it was time to go. Everyone piled into the cars waiting outside and went to the airport. Once there, we were directed to a small private jet. We settled into our seats for take off and after taking off we were free to move around.

"I'll play you in a game of chess Demetri," I told him as I set up the game board. I was starting to get better at chess since I have been playing it a couple hours a day. Or it could also be because I can see what the other person will move and I know beforehand to stop the person, but no one needs to know that. J

"Fine, but know that I won't go easy on you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I smiled as I moved the first piece. He moved, then I moved and this continued on for several turns until I figured out a way to win.

"Checkmate!"

"Already? That was just a warm-up…"

"If you want to tell yourself that, go for it." We each went back to reading our books. I had just began to read Les Miserables by Victor Hugo. It was an 800 page novel but I figured that I had literally forever to read the entire thing. Marcus recommended it to me before the trip claiming that it was the type of book I'd like. We'll just see about that.

I set the book down after reading it for two hours straight and walked into one of the back rooms. I opened the blinds of the little window and the light spilled in, making the sparkle in my hands extra noticeable. "I miss being in the sun so much," I whispered to myself.

"I sometimes wish that I could stand outside in the sun's rays." I turned my head to see who it was. Aro approached me and stood next to me. "How are you my dear?"

"Fine, I guess…"

"That's not very convincing. Now do tell me, or show me what is wrong Michelle." I gave him my hand and let everything that was on my mind out. "Ahhh I see, you miss some of the aspects of your human life."

"I do. I miss being able to go out in the sun and letting the sun warm my body. I miss dreaming at night because I no longer sleep. It's just so…so…"

"Different? Trust me when I say that it does get better. You still have traces of your human blood in your system so naturally you long for human wants. It gets better with age. I and everyone here have been through what you are feeling, some more than others of course but nonetheless, we're all here for you. Approach us if you think that would help."

"Thank you Master Aro, I will definitely take advantage of that offer in the future."

I was left alone after he left the room, hoping that time would pass by unbelievable hast so that we would already land in Forks. I checked the clock; it had only been three hours since we left Italy. Twelve more hours to go, oh joy.

**So you want to review? :]**


	32. Chapter 31

**New chapter! Sorry for the extremely long delay, the site was giving me an error every time I tried to add a chapter. I will try to get another chapter up this weekend! :]]  
**

"Oh thank goodness, I thought I was going to die of boredom," I proclaimed as I stepped off plane. After 10 hours of being locked up a small space. I inhaled and smelled the clean, crisp air and the smell of the pine trees; it was good to be back.

"Everyone," Aro began, "we should be heading off now. I've been told that there is only forest here and because it is late in the night, there are no humans around so we will be going by foot." We started running, everyone is a spot assigned by Aro. Jane and Alec were at the very front, followed by Felix, Demetri, and I. Renata clung to Aro's cloak as usual.

At one point we started walking faster until we ran, we were getting close to the house at that point. Once we were over the hill, I could see the lights of the house and their cars parked outside. Within two minutes we had reached the front door. Some people decided to wait outside, Caius included, while Aro, Marcus, Demetri, and I knocked on the door.

Carlisle answered it. "Aro, this is a… pleasant surprise, please, everyone come in."

"Indeed it is Carlisle, indeed it is. Thank you." While everyone gathered inside, I managed to hug Carlisle and greet him. Several pairs of footsteps could now be heard coming down the stairs. From the corner of my eye, I saw Alice and Edward appear, their faces showing different emotions. Alice was smiling, her default emotion, and Edward was stern and serious.

"What are _they _doing here Carlisle?" Edward asked harshly.

"Who cares? Michelle is here! Hey bestie!" She floated her way over to me and gave me her patented bone crushing hug.

"Oh Alice, always good to see you! I've been in need of a good hug!"

I turned to Edward and hugged him too. _Calm it, we aren't here because anyone did anything bad. On the contrary, we're here to help you guys out._

"It seems that there will be a battle in this area, Carlisle, between your family and the pack of werewolves that reside nearby."

"How do you know this?" Carlisle asked, his face now showing concern.

"I saw it in a vision a week ago, I told Master Aro about it right away since involved you guys. You didn't see it Alice?" I said.

"No. My visions have been out of tune lately, they've been super random and come late. Plus on top of that, I don't get clear visions when those wolves are involved."

"That is strange, Alice dear," Aro said, "I've come with my Guard to help you terminate the pack. We approximate the fight will take place in two days."

"I don't like the idea of violence, but if they are the ones instituting this fight, then we will have no choice but to end them. Please, Aro, Marcus, come with me to the next room so we may continue talking." Aro, Marcus, and Carlisle walked into the next room, leaving Alice, Edward, Demetri, and I to talk.

"How's everything been guys?" I asked then.

"The usual, school has been a bore BUT on the bright side, I went shopping a couple days ago and I got the CUTEST OUTFITS EVER! I just have to show you, I think you'd like them, they're totally your style."

"Show them to me in a couple minutes, yeah?" Where are Jasper and Emmett?"

"They went out to hunt an hour ago, they should be back any second now," Edward said, not letting his eyes wander off of Demetri. I turned to Demetri who looked bored out of his mind and began to whisper in his ear. "Go outside with Felix and everyone, I'm going to go with Alice for a while." I rubbed his shoulder before parting our ways, he headed for outside and I headed for Alice's closet.

She showed me her new outfits some of which she wanted to give me because she thought they'd look better on me. After about 30 minutes, I grew bored of just talking about shopping so I tried finding a way to get out of it. It popped into my head that I could just think something so that Edward could come to my rescue. _Edward! Please save me from this talk about shopping and makeup. I will forever be in your debt if you can do this little thing for me!_

"Alice, I'm going to steal Michelle for a while, she's wanted downstairs," I heard Edward say. He was standing in the doorway, halfway smiling.

"Ugh and we were having such a great conversation, too! I guess we will continue later then."

I closed the door behind me. We headed towards the study to get a chance to catch up. _OMG thank you! I thought I'd never get out of there._

"Don't mention it. I can't tell you the number of times where I've needed people to drag me out of her conversations, they get boring very fast."

"So how have you been? You've been quiet ever since we got here."

"I've been zoning in what everyone is thinking, especially your buddies. I'm surprised you haven't shielded their thoughts from me…"

"I have no reason to, it's not like they're thinking of anything bad…as far as I know of. What's everyone thinking anyway?"

"Felix and Jane want to battle already. Caius wants to end the wolves and go back to Volterra. Everyone else is surprisingly calm and collected."

"Well I'm not surprised."

"How have you been?"

"Alright I guess. I go through these periods of time where I miss my human life and everything I could do when I was human. It's sort of depressing."

"I went through those same periods when I was newly turned. I was distant those days, I didn't want to be around anyone. I'd go days without feeding which only added to the irritability I felt. It takes a while to get over but if you have a supportive family, you get over it much quicker."

"Well lets hope for the best then." We continued to talk for another hour until Emmett and Jasper returned. It was good to be back.

**Review? Add to your alerts/favorites? Thank you :]**


	33. Update! :

**Okay, so I think I owe you guys at least an update. I have updated in a little over two weeks I think. I'm not abandoning the story, but I have been super busy with school. I have my important tests in two weeks so I have been studying like crazy so I can do my best. School ends in a little over a month so you guys can best believe I will be more regular with updating, promise! :D That being said, thank you all for bearing with me for right now. I will try my best to at least come up with a small chapter to ease your cravings!**

**Thank you for your support and love and everything else. I love you guys! :)**

**Questions?Comments? Concerns? PM if you have any of those.  
**


	34. Chapter 32

**Gahh! It's been ages since I've updated! School got in the way with AP exams and finals but I'm excited to say that it's over soon! That being said, you guys can expect more chapters up soon since I will have time. My big apologies for making you guys wait like 2 months. Thank you for being patient with me! :]**

**And now onto the story :]**

"So when is this going go down? It should happen today, right?" I tapped my fingers on my thigh while I rested my head on my other hand. It's been a couple days since we arrived in Forks to fight the werewolves. A lot of us just wanted to get it over with, and others, like Felix and Emmett wanted a good fight to start already.

"You're the one who can see when things happen shouldn't you know?" Emmett asked jokingly.

"Good point, but I've been visionless for the last couple days. The visions that I usually have happen more often, and they're much clearer."

"Well that sucks." That's Emmett for you, a man of few, few words. I stood up, stretched and headed for the backyard. It was an overcast day so I decided to walk around for a little since I could.

"I'm going out for a walk," I told him, "if anyone asks, tell them I'll be back in a while please." He nodded and I left.

It was nice going on walks in Forks, especially since I hardly got the chance to in Volterra. Walks in nature were my way of letting loose and getting things off my mind, even when I was human. Walks were my way of getting out of that awful household to avoid the beatings and watching my mother thrown on the couch after having too much to drink.

After having walked awhile, I sat down on the cliff that overlooked the river. The sound of the water smashing against the rocks combined with the sweet smell of the flowers below relaxed me further. I suddenly felt two fingers trace down my spine, sending shivers down my back. I turned my head slightly to see Demetri sitting behind me, a sweet smile gracing his face.

"Where've you been Demetri?"

"Aro, Caius, and Marcus held a small meeting to discuss some issues; I was told to be there." It struck me as odd that I wasn't told of the meeting.

"Why wasn't I told of this meeting?"

"Aro and Marcus wanted you to relax for a while. You didn't miss much, trust me."

"Oh, well I'll have to thank them for that later. Is it time to head back there, or do we have a couple more minutes to ourselves?"

"I think we have a few minutes before we have to head back." We laid back onto the grass and enjoyed the few minutes of silence we had. I rolled over on top of him, letting my hair fall to the side and lightly touch his face.

"You know we haven't had a private moment since we haven't gotten here…"

"Then we should change that, shouldn't we?" We leaned in and kissed each other. It had been a long while since we embraced each other like that. Typically it's a peck on the cheek or mouth or at most a couple second kiss. This time was different; it was definitely a good kind of different that's for sure.

Demetri rolled over on top of me. He ran his hand over my leg, stopping at various points along the way to massage the area. I tugged at his shirt, undoing the buttons as quickly as possible. Heck, I would have just ripped the whole thing off.

"How's this for a private moment?" Demetri said in between kisses.

"It's a mighty good one if I do say so myself. We should have more of these moments when we get back to Italy. Being out here in the grass is nice, but I can think of better places, don't you think?" This continued on for 5more minutes until we realized we should be getting back to the house. "It's a shame this time passed by so quickly. Another while would have been nice…"

"I agree Michelle, I agree," he said, dusting the dirt and grass off of his body. We got back to the house and saw that everyone was huddled around in the living room.

"It's about time you two show up," Felix said, "where were you?"

"Outside near the river," I responded.

"Doing what?" he asked.

"…stuff…," I said as I eyed Demetri. We both tried to contain our laughter while Felix looked at us as if we were crazy. "Why is everyone gathered in here, Felix?"

"It's time."

"Thanks for being specific. Time for what exactly?"

"The fight."

**I know it's short chapter but I'm getting into the groove of writing again. Review if you'd like, reviews are always much appreciated! :D**


	35. Chapter 33

**Hi everybody! Here is a new chapter! Oh and btw, the story is ending soon, I predict at least another 3 chapters and boom, it's over! Tear :'(. More news about the ending later though! **

"The fight? Right now?"

"Yes right now," Felix said, "you ready?"

"I don't know, but I don't have a choice but to be ready…"

"Good point. Look, no one here is going to let you get hurt, especially Demetri over here, so don't worry about it."

"That's really reassuring, thanks Felix." Aro, Carlisle, and Jasper went over some last minute things to keep in mind. Apparently to kill these werewolves, we're supposed to bite them and then snap their necks. It doesn't seem too hard, but then again, I'm a beginner at this so I will have my work cut out for me. From what I've seen in my visions, there are more of us than there are of them so that works in our favor too.

Everyone started walking out the door in their arranged groups. I walked in the back with some others as I was told. I found myself zoning out while we were outside but noticed a tap on my shoulder. It was Edward.

"You're thinking way too much Michelle," he said.

"Am I really? I'm sorry, your head must be working overtime with everything I'm thinking. If you need some peace, I can just shield up my thoughts…"

"It's fine, really. I know everyone else has told you this but don't be nervous, being nervous is dangerous. Don't let yourself get distracted and you'll do fine. Every vampire has to go through this at some point in their lives and you have family and friends to help you get through it. Remember that."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks." The smell of dogs got stronger and stronger , so we knew they were close. We formed into a sort of circle because we knew they'd come at us at all angles. The growls got louder and they started to appear. I tracked down Jacob; he was my target.

_Help me take down Jacob. I know you're dying to get your hands on him!_

"_So now you can read minds?"_

"_I wish! I just know you want to take a crack at him since that one incident months ago."_

_Suddenly one of the wolves lunged at us and everyone sprang into action. Edward grabbed at Jacob, punching and kicking him, which gave me the perfect opportunity to jump on Jacob's back and bite him. I bit him twice more to get more venom inside him. He started to slow down and stopped altogether._

"_He's thinking that this isn't over yet," Edward said._

_I looked down at Jacob. "Well it is for him. Do the honors and finish him. It looks like everyone is right about done." A couple loud snaps later, Jacob was dead. I couldn't hear any other hearts beating, which meant that the other wolves were dead too._

"_Pile up the bodies and set them on fire," Aro announced. A fire was lit and the bodies were thrown on it. Soon after, all that was left was ash and some bone fragments. It was finally over._

"_Carlisle," Aro said, "thank you for your and your family's cooperation with this situation."_

"_Not at all, we were happy to help. I don't like the idea of killing others but they were a danger to us."_

"_Very true my friend. My Guard and I should be leaving now, we have a long trip ahead of us."_

"_Of course. It was nice seeing you again Aro."_

"_As it was seeing you Carlisle. Please come visit Volterra soon, you and all your family."_

_We exchanged goodbyes and went back to the jet o go back home. I would've killed for the chance to be able to spend more time with everyone. I had a feeling I would be seeing them soon so I wasn't that bummed out._

_I threw myself on the bed in the back of the jet and was then joined by Demetri._

"_You know," he said, "you did a pretty good job today."_

"_Thanks! It wasn't so bad after all because I had family and friends supporting me."_

"_That's always a good thing to have. You know who else is good to have?"_

"_No, who?"_

"_Someone you love." He kissed me and wrapped his arms around me. It was the perfect way to end the day._


	36. Chapter 34

**Hola everybody!** **Super sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've had writers block! So bear with me on this chapter, I promise the next couple will be awesome. Only 2-4 more chapters remaining before the end! I'll update soon! :)**

We got back in Italy near midnight the day after leaving Forks. It seemed like the flight was never ending, and by the time we landed, everyone was thirsty. The problem was that the next tour that Heidi was supposed to bring in wasn't until tomorrow afternoon. Heck, we should have at least fed on some animal back in Forks before leaving, that would have kept us good for a couple hours.

Once we got back home, everyone went their separate ways, though I went with Demetri to his room. He opened the door and turned on the TV.

"What do you want to watch: TV or a movie? I'm thinking a movie since there never seems to be anything interesting or appropriate on this late."

"I'm good with a movie. The television can get boring after a while."

"That's true. So what are we thinking: comedy, action, romance, maybe horror?"

"Action. I've been meaning to watch SALT, the one where Angelina Jolie plays a spy. We can watch it and then you can pick a movie."

"I like the way you think, Demetri." I started up the movie and sat down on the bed next to him. We watched the movie, making our usual comments throughout about how it was very predictable. I mean, don't get me wrong, it's a good movie despite being so predictable.

"My movie is next! Don't hate me or anything, but we're watching "Bridemaids." I've read the reviews and for the most part people say it's pretty good!"

"It's a chick flick?"

"Yes, but it's a good one! I don't typically like chick flicks either, so bear with me. Please? Pretty please with sugar on top?" I folded my hands together and held them up to him, jokingly.

"I can never say no to you, can I?"

"Nope, you can't, but can I ever say no to you?"

"Never," he responded jokingly. We were 20 minutes into the movie and I was already in love with it. There wasn't a moment in the movie where either of us weren't laughing. There are few movies out there that will make me laugh throughout, and this would be one of them. Something popped into my head while I was watching the movie: weddings. Ever since I was a small girl, I longed to be the bride at a wedding. I wanted to get dressed up, feel like a princess even if it was only for one day. I wanted to have it all, and I still do.

The movie ended and we decided to walk around a while. It was close to 8AM, which meant breakfast was coming in shortly.

"What did you think of the movie, Demetri?"

"It wasn't bad; it was actually pretty good. It's one of the better chick flicks that we've watched."

"Good! I'm glad you liked it! See, I told you I wasn't going to put you through any torture."

"And I can't thank you enough for that."

"I know! So what's the plan for today? I don't think we have anything scheduled today…"

"I told Felix I'd help him with some _stuff after breakfast. I don't know how long it'll take, but I can find you once I'm done."_

"_Oh well, I'll just have to find something else to do then. We'll do something later after you're done. Lets head down to the meeting room, I think the tour is getting close."_

_We walked down the hall with our arms linked together. Everything was finally back to normal._


	37. Chapter 35

**Hi everyone! Hope you guys are enjoying your summer so far, I know I am! I come and give you a new chapter, which, *crosses fingers*, some of you will like! That's all I will say about it, you'll have to read on for more! :D**

I stood next to Demetri as the tourists were being led into the room. I-like everyone else- was thirsty, the scent of the blood only making the thirst greater. Aro talked to the group for a minute before letting us have at them. I chose a couple who seemed to be in their early 30s and drank from them. The girl was scrawny and had little in her, but the man overcompensated for his partner. I dropped his body and licked my lips for any leftover blood. My clothes weren't covered in blood compared to others and I was pretty satisfied; life is good.

I helped clean up the mess and then waited for Aro to dismiss us. He did and I soon found myself in the library, searching for something to read. I've been meaning to read _Dante's Inferno_ but I never really had the time to before. I looked up and down the dozens of bookcases that lined the room looking for the book. I found it, dusted it off, and sat down on my favorite chair.

I got through 20 pages in only a few minutes. "Oh I'm going to love this book," I said to myself.

"I enjoyed Dante's novel as well, though I found the end to be quite dry." I looked up and saw Aro walking over to the table. He sat down and continued to talk. "How are you doing Michelle?"

I knew he wasn't very interested in me actually telling him how I was doing, it was more of 'give me your hand so I can find out myself' sort of thing. I placed my hand in his and let it all flow out onto him. He could tell when I was holding something back because there would be images, images, and then just darkness, followed by other images. Now I typically didn't hold anything back because there was no reason to, plus holding something back didn't make him all too happy.

"You're doing well I see, that's excellent. I came here to ask you do something for me."

"Anything Master Aro, I'll do it."

"Splendid! It's simple really what I need you to do. Look into the future and tell me of any future skirmishes we or other covens may have, I'd like to know ahead of time to properly prepare."

"Ok, let's see what we find. I kept my hand in Aro's because I found that when I was looking into a specific person's future, it was good to make some connection with them. I shut my eyes and started to look ahead. I sifted through many images, mostly of individual vampires breaking laws and such, but nothing really stood out to me as important. I must have gone through several weeks worth of images, but nothing in the immediate future pointed to any fights. That was a relief.

"Thank you dear, you've been a great help lately. I should be heading off then, I have some business I must attend to with my brothers."

He left and I went back to reading my book.

_Many hours later, around the end of sunset…_

I don't think I've ever read this long without taking a break for something. I knew I had been reading a while, but it wasn't until I looked at the clock that I realized how long 'a while' was. It was seven o'clock in the evening. I hadn't seen Demetri all day since he had stuff to do with Felix, but I thought he would be done with it by now.

I left the library and went to my room, hoping that he would be in there. He wasn't, but there was a large box and a folded piece of paper on my bed. I opened up the box and inside was an dark emerald green dress. I took the note next to the dress and read it. It read: Put on this dress and get ready. Meet me in the garden at 8. -Demetri.

I only had half an hour to get ready so I had to get ready fast. Luckily, being a vampire and having amazing speed helps with that. The dress fit perfectly and looked great once it was on. My hair looked nice, makeup was applied, heels were chosen; I was set.

My heels clanked away as I approached the garden area. I opened the doors and saw Demetri looking over the city. He turned around when he heard me walk in.

"I must say Demetri, you have a good taste in clothes, especially in dresses."

"It's easy to pick out clothes for you when you look amazing in anything you wear, Michelle."

"Thank you! So what's the reason you wanted me to get all dressed up for? I'm curious."

"Dance with me." He held his arm out.

"Dance? I'm not good at it, so you better take the lead." He took my hand and wrapped his other arm around my waist, sweeping me off my feet. I never took Demetri to be the dancing type, so this was a pleasant surprise. "I never thought you'd be the dancing type, Demetri."

"There are many things you'd be surprised to discover about me."

"Oh aren't you so mysterious…," I said jokingly, "I'd like to see what else you can do."

"That would be for a later time, but not tonight. Do you remember the first time I brought you out to the garden ?"

"How could I forget? It was one of the best days of my life!" I touched the necklace that he had given me the first time. "I have so many memories from that night. Why do you ask?"

"Want to make another memory?"

"Sure, but what exactly do you have in mind?"

"Close your eyes, and open them when I tell you to."

"Alrighty then." I didn't know what he had in mind but I still shut my eyes. I kept the shut for a good five minutes, which only made me more curious as to what he was going to do.

" Open them."

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that he was on one knee, holding a blue jewelry box in his hand.

"Michelle, will you marry me?"

**Ahhhhh! What did you think? Will she say yes, or will she say no? Who knows, I LOVE a good surprise. Until next everybody! :)  
**


End file.
